


В одну реку

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychology, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За прошедший год Закари мастерски научился пресекать любые мысли о Пайне. Вот только игнорирование еще никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Он не знал как вести себя при встрече с Крисом, черт, да он даже не мог толком признаться себе в том, что что-то к нему чувствует. На расстоянии от друг друга в тысячи миль справляться с этим было гораздо проще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одну реку

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на основе стихотворения Веры Полозковой "Медленный танец".  
> Все совпадения случайны. Открытый финал.

Листая очередной бестолковый журнал, можно было только удивляться тому, как легко обвести вокруг пальца журналистов, готовых ловить каждое твое слово. Галактический ковбой, человек-улыбка, золотой мальчик – каких только эпитетов не удостаивался Крис Пайн в глянцевых изданиях. Зак мог только усмехаться в очередной раз, читая о том, каким идеальным тот был. Казалось, ему ничего не стоит расположить к себе толпу, достаточно было глуповатой улыбки и этих невозможных глаз… Да что уж там, Закари по началу и сам повелся на эту напущенную простоту. За время их знакомства его мнение о Пайне успело поменяться несколько раз. Но разгадать, понять Криса удалось разве что к промо-туру второго Трека. В тот период они общались как никогда много, и со стороны наверняка казались хорошими друзьями.  
Как ни банально, их сблизил один тупик на двоих и одна бутылка виски в полутемном баре. Отношения Зака с Джонатаном разваливались на глазах. Он понимал, что все, что твердят желтые газетенки о возможной свадьбе, полнейшая чушь, что как только он вернется домой, всё прекратится. Джо слишком прочно вошел в его жизнь, и от этого было больней принять то, что их отношения уже никуда не приведут. У Куинто был тур, он мотался по миру, зная, что Джонатан подписал контракт и летом уезжает в Сан-Франциско. Закари и сам снимался в сериалах и прекрасно знал, что за одним сезоном последует следующий, что Грофф застрял там надолго. Никто из них попросту не мог задвинуть карьеру на второй план и броситься за партнером, а отношения на расстоянии чушь для малолеток. Зак честно пытался найти варианты… пусть и не самые удачные, пусть те, которые можно было счесть за оскорбление, но, по крайней мере, пытался.  
У Криса в личной жизни тоже была черная полоса: за месяц до начала промо-кампании он расстался с Доминик. Они встречались около года, а для Пайна это уже достижение. Их разрыв он записывал на свой счет, от чего страдало и так шаткое самолюбие Криса.  
Видимо, общие проблемы, и правда, сближают. Нет, конечно, и раньше они выпивали вместе, шутили, кажется, даже пару раз ходили в клуб, но у каждого всегда находились свои дела… и люди поважней.  
Но в мае все изменилось. Фантастическая дружба между Кирком и Споком не заканчивалась, стоило софитам погаснуть, а камере прекратить запись. Им даже не приходилось играть, после съемок и интервью они просто шли в бар, пили и сваливали друг на друга свои проблемы, попутно сочувствуя Карлу, которому вскоре предстояло пережить бракоразводный процесс. На этом фоне их проблемы терялись, ведь порвать с подружкой или бойфрендом можно было когда угодно. Они с Пайном смеялись и облегченно вздыхали, радуясь тому, что не успели сковать себя узами брака.  
Эти вечера в номере отеля или в баре, общение с Пайном, легкие дружеские подкалывания и улыбки спасали. В Сиднее, Берлине, Москве у них не было якоря, и все свое время Пайн и Куинто неизбежно проводили вместе. Крис, кажется, был счастлив и буквально монополизировал внимание Зака. Игнорируя личное пространство, он придвигался слишком близко, подавался вперед за ужином и в полголоса рассказывал глупые истории. Такой полушепот казался Закари слишком интимным, но Крису он на это не указывал. Не говорил, что дружескому объятию положено длиться на пару секунд меньше и что не стоит хватать его за руки, уж тем более за колено, даже если момент в фильме оказался, и правда, неожиданным, а сидели они чересчур близко, соприкасаясь бедрами. Несмотря на всё такое положение дел устраивало обоих. Зак даже не хотел думать, к чему может привести такая дружба. Он слишком давно уяснил, что нельзя влюбляться в натуралов, тем более, в коллег по работе. Особенно, если у этих коллег бесконечно голубые глаза и имя Крис Пайн.  
Закари действительно опасался, что его затянет в этот омут, что он тоже попадет под обаяние Криса и погрязнет в нем. Тем более, все, что происходило в тот момент у них с Майлзом, казалось настолько несерьезным и глупым, что даже вспоминать смешно.  
Они встретились на модном показе, точнее Куинто увидел его на подиуме той же весной. Зак даже не успел проследить, как одинокая мысль «а он ничего» переросла сначала в знакомство, а потом в ничего не значащую переписку, развлекающую Куинто в туре. Крис тогда на правах новоявленного лучшего друга заглядывал ему через плечо и неопределенно хмыкал, когда Закари убирал телефон.  
В какой-то момент Куинто стало ясно, что отношения с Джо восстановить не удастся, что даже если они не разбегутся, как прежде уже не будет. За время бесконечных съемок, разъездов и жизни на два города они слишком отдалились друг от друга.  
Переписка, скайп, звонки вечером после премьеры… в независимости от часового пояса телефон был забит сообщениями от Майлза. У Зака голова шла кругом от этой внезапной эйфории, влюбленности… Куинто даже не знал, как назвать то невыносимое чувство, разливающееся в груди. Не знал видимо и Пайн, продолжавший всюду ходить за Заком, едва ли не обижаясь, когда их очередную ничего не значащую болтовню прерывал звонок Макмиллана.  
Наблюдая за Крисом, Куинто почти поверил в образ «золотого мальчика», которого видели в нем. Больше всего это походило на какой-то детский комплекс, ну как бывает с младшими братьями, которым уделяют слишком много внимания. Настолько, что потом они считают, что мир просто обязан продолжать вращаться вокруг них. Поняв, что внимание Зака ускользает от него, Крис стал вести себя совершенно по-идиотски: лез не вовремя, ворчал и обижался, а потом… наплевал на те хрупкие границы, которые еще оставались между ними. Недвусмысленные фразы на интервью, странные взгляды и улыбки, предназначающиеся только Куинто… Это все меньше походило на простую дружбу. И будь Зак лет на десять помладше, он без труда мог поддаться на эти провокации и забыл бы о Майлзе. Тем более, в физическом плане Пайн привлекал его гораздо больше. Светлые волосы и глаза, крепкие руки… совсем как у Джо. Но у Куинто хватило опыта и здравомыслия, чтобы выбросить эти мысли из головы, и не обращать внимания на глупую ревность Пайна.  
Тем более, длилось это помешательство не так долго, точки кипения они достигли в Лондоне. После премьеры как обычно была шумная вечеринка, в преддверии окончания тура все хотели расслабиться. Впереди оставалось всего ничего: следующий остановкой должен был стать Мехико – куда Зак так и не поехал, потом родной Нью-Йорк, и заканчивалось это путешествие фактически дома у Криса – в Лос-Анджелесе. Запоздалую премьеру в Японии Куинто не брал в расчет. Основная часть пути была уже пройдена, и Зак гордился тем, что выдержал это.  
Вечные перелеты, глупые интервью, частенько лицемерие на них и… Пайн окончательно вымотали его. Благотворительная вечеринка, давно вписанная в контракт вместо посещения Мексики, должна была привнести разнообразие и подарить второе дыхание для последнего рывка.  
Уже завтра он должен был быть в Нью-Йорке, отправившись туда ранним рейсом, и Куинто совершенно не хотелось лететь с раскалывающейся головой и жутким перегаром, так что вечеринку он покинул первым. Элис с Зои долго не хотели его отпускать и уговаривали пропустить еще по одному коктейлю, но Зак точно знал, что в номере его ждет, пожалуй, более интересное времяпрепровождение. Впрочем, когда он поднялся наверх, оказалось, что Майлз так и не дождался его звонка, разные часовые пояса давали о себе знать.  
Честно говоря, Зака это не очень огорчило, он устал и явно был не в состоянии поддерживать их обычно многочасовую болтовню ни о чем, да и кроме того… в последнее время они сблизились. Раньше Макмиллан был просто неплохим средством отвлечься, а сейчас Зак действительно боялся, что влюбился в него.  
Куинто планировал принять душ и наконец отдохнуть, но не успел он скинуть ботинки, как послышался настойчивый, пожалуй, даже слишком настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Вряд ли могло случиться что-то такое, из-за чего бы обслуживающий персонал ломился к нему в номер в третьем часу ночи, так что скорей всего это были ребята из каста, все еще надеющиеся вернуть его на вечеринку. Зак закатил глаза, надеясь, что им не пришла в голову гениальная идея продолжить выпивать в его номере. Все-таки в баре отеля слишком много посторонних, а попадаться на глаза папарацци в таком виде никому не хотелось. Страшно даже подумать, что за это с ними сделал бы Абрамс, и без того постоянно тыкающий их в контракт.  
– Заааак, – из-за двери раздался знакомый голос. Конечно, там был Пайн… Пьяный Пайн под дверью, только этого ему и не хватало. Куинто с трудом подавил в себе желание уйти вглубь номера и притвориться, что он его здесь нет, или он в душе… Но Крис все-таки считался другом, как ни крути. Да и оставлять его в коридоре в таком виде было не лучшей идеей. Глубоко вздохнув, Куинто отворил дверь.  
– Эээ, привет, – Пайн рассеянно улыбнулся и, прижимая к себе початую бутылку виски, попытался войти в номер, но Зак преградил ему путь. Что бы там не придумал Крис, это было заранее плохой идеей.  
– Кристофер? Ты, кажется, ошибся номером, твой соседний.  
– Неа, я сюда и шел, – Пайн окончательно растрепал порядком отросшую челку.  
– Зря, завтра самолет, а тебе еще проспаться нужно, сам поним… – не дав Заку договорить, Крис сделал еще один неловкий шаг, чуть ли не вваливаясь в номер. Куинто ничего не оставалось кроме как придержать его за плечи и захлопнуть дверь, пока в коридоре не появились непрошенные свидетели.  
– Эй, попытайся хотя бы сохранять вертикальное положение… и, черт! Дай сюда эту бутылку, я не собираюсь платить за испорченный ковер, – Закари забрал из рук Пайна виски, поставив его на столик. – Гримеры с ума сойдут, когда увидят тебя завтра, с чего ты вообще так надрался?  
– Я почти трезв, – Крис поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд и, покачнувшись, едва не повис на Заке, цепляясь за рубашку и неловко целуя. Куинто на мгновение завис и дернулся, когда тот попытался поцеловать его уже по-настоящему, раздвигая губы языком.  
– Блять, Пайн! – Закари, выставив руки вперед, отпихнул Пайна от себя. – Какого хрена ты творишь?!  
– А что, не видно? – спокойный до этого Крис вспылил и, словно ощетинившись, отпрянул от Куинто. – Задрало уже твое отношение ко мне. Думаешь, можно так? Значит, когда тебе хреново, ты тут как тут, играешь в лучших друзей, а потом… забиваешь на меня из-за своей малолетки. Черт, не подумал, что я тоже могу что-нибудь чувствовать? – Крис опустил глаза и будто стушевался или застыдился своих слов. – Знаешь, если для того чтобы нормально дружить, тебе обязательно нужно трахаться, то не вопрос. Только не нужно использовать меня как жилетку, а потом просто выкидывать. Если тебе хочется, я ведь могу и по-другому, правда, – Крис уже более уверенно приблизился к Куинто и, вцепившись в рубашку, притянул Зака к себе, снова целуя. От прежнего пьяного, еле стоящего на ногах Пайна не осталось и следа, такому Крису, распыленному, чувственному отказать было слишком сложно. Куинто позорно сдался, впиваясь в эти губы и чуть ли не кусая, вдыхая его запах - странную смесь табака и аниса. Черт, это было даже лучше, чем он представлял. Пайн извивался, отвечал на поцелуй и облизывал губы, стоило только Заку отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. От этого зрелища сносило крышу, а ноги подкашивались. Закари сделал всего пару шагов вперед, увлекая Криса за собой в сторону дивана и попутно опрокинув шаткий торшер.  
К удивлению, Пайн продолжал проявлять инициативу, и это можно было с легкостью списать на алкоголь. Крис толкнул его на диван и навалился сверху, тяжело дыша, он все равно продолжал настойчиво лезть с поцелуями. Вряд ли Пайн вообще мог в тот момент отдавать отчет своим действиям, потому что Зак без труда перехватил руки Криса, вжался в него пахом и поменял их местами. Пайн лежал под ним раскрасневшийся, с припухшими губами и широко распахнутыми покрасневшими от линз глазами. В этот момент он казался таким растерянным и… беззащитным, что на секунду Заку стало не по себе от того, что он творит. Но медлить, тратить время на душевные разговоры и прояснение ситуации было просто невозможно. Так же невозможно, как и признаться себе в том, что ему… хотелось Пайна до скрежета зубов. Всем своим поведением, взглядами Крис изводил его последние недели. Разумеется, Зак не устоял перед открытой провокацией. Он слишком уважал себя, чтобы снимать мальчиков в незнакомых городах, да еще и находясь в отношениях (пусть и никаких «отношений» с Джо уже давно не было), но Крис, фактически предлагающий себя, это совсем другое.  
Закари наклонился и, больно стукаясь зубами, поцеловал его. Чувствуя хмельной вкус на своих губах, он, злясь сам на себя, углубил поцелуй. Никакой выдержки не хватало, чтобы продолжать эту идиотскую прелюдию. Хах, если Крис действительно хочет так дружить, то, что ж, пусть будет так. Где-то на задворках сознания Зак понимал, что сейчас может разрушить не только их отношения, но и свою карьеру. Им предстояло отснять еще один фильм, и вряд ли это будет просто, если ведущие актеры не смогут и в глаза друг другу смотреть. Вся химия, о которой наперебой твердили журналисты, в обмен на пару минут животной страсти.  
Руки Куинто уже беспорядочно оглаживали Криса под тонкой льняной кофтой, тот вздрагивал и выгибался, отзываясь на прикосновения. Закари опустился ниже и с силой провел вверх по бедрам Кристофера, дотронулся до тонкой полоски кожи между джинсами и кофтой. Крис судорожно выдохнул, когда Зак опустил руку ему на пах и, ругаясь сквозь зубы, расстегнул ремень, а затем и ширинку. Он собирался приподнять Пайна, чтобы окончательно стянуть с него штаны, но Крис взбрыкнулся, стоило только Заку запустить руку под пояс джинсов. Пайн, едва ли соображая, что вообще происходит, перехватил его руки и уставился на Куинто ошалелым взглядом. Зрачки почти полностью затопили голубую радужку, в тусклом свете номера его глаза казались абсолютно черными и от того пугающими.  
Закари хотел продолжить, но Пайн не дал ему этого сделать. Дернувшись, он чуть ли не оттолкнул Зака, пытаясь подняться с дивана.  
– Какого черта ты творишь, Куинто?! – уже более трезвым голосом возмутился Крис, пытаясь неловко опустить задравшуюся кофту.  
– А ты, блять, не понимаешь? Разве не для этого ты завалился ко мне в номер пьяный и готовый раздвинуть ноги…  
– Заткнись, я… Экх, ты не понял, черт! – не найдя подходящих слов, Пайн беспомощно прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох видимо в надежде успокоиться.  
– Пару минут назад ты стонал подо _мной_ , а сейчас стоишь посреди _моего_ номера со спущенными штанами. Будешь продолжать настаивать на том, что я не так тебя понял, Кристофер? – Зак усмехнулся, его начала веселиться сложившаяся ситуация. Хах, такое могло приключиться только с Крисом, мать его, Пайном.  
– Как же ты заебал меня, Куинто, – Пайн наконец справился с собственным ремнем и, выпрямившись, взглянул другу в глаза, от прежней растерянности почти не осталось следа, ему удалось взять себя в руки и совладать с лицом. Закари никогда не сомневался в его актерских способностях.  
– Если бы ты меня не остановил, именно это бы и произошло. Ты вообще в курсе, что нельзя вот так раздразнить, а потом играть в недотрогу? Господи, Крис, не нужно _так_ смотреть на меня! – Заку хотелось подойти и хорошенько встряхнуть Криса. – Да что с тобой случилось? Что за идиотская ревность? Ни я к тебе, ни ты ко мне не напрашивался в лучшие друзья, и то… что в последнее время мы общались чуть больше, чем обычно, не дает тебе права… права на меня, ты не можешь беситься от того, что я общаюсь с кем-то другим, что у меня есть личная жизнь, в отличие от тебя, – Закари устало запустил руки в волосы. - Господи, ты хоть понимаешь, что половину этой самой дружбы сам себе нафантазировал?  
– Да нет, Зак… – было видно, что речь Куинто произвела на Криса впечатление. – Я имел в виду, что…  
– …что тебе просто хотелось потрахаться, а духу дойти до конца не хватило, или ты вдруг резко осознал, что не такой? – встав с дивана, Куинто буквально сгреб Криса за кофту и, с силой дернув на себя, потянул его к выходу. – Убирайся.  
Пайн застыл в дверном проеме, еще пытаясь что-то объяснить. Но Зак прекрасно понимал, что еще пару слов, и всё кончится мордобоем. Собрав последние остатки сил, он всунул в руки Крису ту самую бутылку, что тот притащил с собой, и буквально выпихнул в коридор, с грохотом захлопнув дверь.  
Закари еле удержался, чтобы не опуститься на пол и не уткнуться головой в колени как в идиотской мелодраме. Ему за тридцать, и хоть кто-то из них не должен вести себя как подросток. Им вместе нужно пережить несколько премьер, стоять бок о бок на дорожках. Заку придется обнимать Криса и улыбаться ему, даже если на самом деле будет хотеться либо придушить, либо трахнуть Пайна. Куинто честно не знал, что хуже. А еще он не знал, как они будут сниматься в третьем Треке, и сомневался в том, что перерыв в два месяца до Японии хоть что-то прояснит.  
Чуда так и не произошло. Если премьеры в Лос-Анджеле и Нью-Йорке еще можно было назвать приемлемыми, то поездка в Японию прошла… отвратительно. Кажется, разлад между ними бросался в глаза, но все упорно делали вид, что ничего не произошло. В конце концов, никто не горел желанием лезть в чужие проблемы, всем хотелось наконец покончить с затянувшейся промо-кампанией и отдохнуть.  
И Куинто честно пытался расслабиться, отвлечься или хотя бы просто игнорировать постоянно находящегося поблизости Пайна. Они почти не разговаривали и избегали даже мимолетных взглядов, Зак понимал, что им нужно поговорить спокойно, на трезвую голову, но ничего не мог поделать с собой и попросту игнорировал Криса, крепко засевшего у него в голове. Почти всё свободное время Закари гулял по городу с Ив и считал дни до возвращения в Америку.  
Наконец они пожали друг другу руки, Абрамс похлопал их по спине, напомнил, что уходит в Звездные Войны и обещал сообщить, как только появятся новости о новом режиссере. Но Заку, если честно, было на это плевать, он спешил как можно скорее оказаться дома в Нью-Йорке подальше от всего этого сумасшествия.  
И вот прошел уже год. Куинто с удивлением отметил, что за всей суматохой у него практически не было времени думать о Крисе... Точнее, он мастерски научился пресекать любые мысли о Пайне. И только неожиданно попавшееся на глаза глуповатое фото заставило за пару минут пережить то, что он так старательно пытался забыть.  
«Золотой мальчик»? Черт, и кто только придумывает эти идиотские заголовки? Хмыкнув, Зак вернул журнал на столик. Почему из всех возможных изданий ему в руки попалось именно то, в котором целый разворот посвящен парню, чьи глаза и без фотошопа кажутся нереальными?  
И где, черт возьми, носит Майлза? Закари недовольно глянул на часы. Он уже минут пятнадцать ждал парня в холле. Куинто хотел было позвонить, может, может хоть так тот отыщет забытый в номере телефон. Но прибегать к таким мерам не пришлось: Макмиллан сбежал вниз по лестнице и помахал найденным телефоном.  
– Пришлось всю кровать перетряхнуть, чтобы отыскать его, – парень виновато улыбнулся. – Ну что, пошли?  
Такси они решили не брать, вечерний Берлин располагал к пешим прогулкам. Иногда этот город нравился Заку даже больше обожаемого Нью-Йорка. Не для повседневной жизни, конечно, но для короткого отдыха он был идеален. И дело не только в еде, давно изученных достопримечательностях или приятных воспоминаниях. Ритм жизни здесь слишком отличался от привычного ему сумасшествия мегаполиса, никто никуда не спешил, да и можно было не прятаться за темными очками, прогуливаясь по мостовым. Его здесь мало кто узнавал, а даже если и узнавали, то не бросались тут же с телефонами и камерами... Европейская сдержанность как она есть.  
Ему нравилось здесь жить и сниматься, но еще лучше Берлин стал, когда на съемки наконец приехал Майлз. Пусть всего на неделю, но это больше чем ничего. Он соскучился, действительно соскучился и не собирался проверять в очередной раз отношения расстоянием. Благо этого делать и не приходилось, у Макмиллана был свободный график, и он мог приехать к Заку куда угодно. Майлз не был привязан к месту, и это все больше нравилось Закари.  
В Берлине у Куинто было много друзей еще с университета, и не сказать, чтобы Макмиллан был в восторге от того, что, перелетев Атлантику, ему приходилось проводить время в компании незнакомых людей и их детей, которые так и висли на Заке.  
Сегодняшний вечер Куинто специально освободил для ужина наедине, нужно было отблагодарить парня за такую самоотверженность. Бутылка хорошего вина и приятная музыка должны были исправить положение, и тут Зак не прогадал. До этого хмурый Майлз расслабился и снова заулыбался. Закари нравилось просто смотреть на него. Нравилось, как он опускает глаза, смущается, смеется над его шутками. Только через год отношений Куинто по-настоящему поверил в то, что это не просто вежливость воспитанного мальчика, что Макмиллану действительно нравятся его шутки. Он не закатывал глаза и не умничал в ответ, как это всегда делал Пайн, подвергавший чувство юмора Закари подробному разбору вслух, не желая, конечно, обидеть и наивно полагая, что так и ведут себя закадычные друзья.  
Но вряд ли кому-то нужна была такая дружба… уж точно не Заку. Он искал другого: одна бутылка дорогого вина на двоих в хорошем ресторане вместо той же одной бутылки, но уже виски, распитой чуть ли не в первом попавшимся баре… Черт, сейчас он должен думать о том, как хорошо пьется… живется с Майлзом, а не о том, как он обещал себе больше не надираться, по крайней мере, в компании Пайна. Почему одна фотография в журнале заставила его весь вечер по каждому поводу вспоминать одного конкретного мудака?  
Обратно в гостиницу они возвращались уже за полночь. Центр Берлина кипел жизнью, но разительно отличался от себя днем. Закари любовался ночным городом и наслаждался неспешной прогулкой, закинув руку на плечо Макмиллана. Зажженные фонари, уличные торговцы и тихая музыка создавали теплую, романтическую атмосферу.  
Кто бы мог подумать, какими, оказывается, дурацкими шаблонами может мыслить влюбленный мужик глубоко за тридцать. В какой-то момент он слишком ясно осознал насколько тонкая и… на первый взгляд, хрупкая фигура под его руками. Угловатый мальчишка, совсем еще не мужчина, и возраст здесь отнюдь не решающий показатель. Закари не раз убеждался, что, когда нужно, Майлз умеет быть и серьезным, и инициативным, и мужественным. Что бы там не писали дешевые издания, Куинто ценил в нем не только молодость.  
Уже завтра утром нужно было возвращаться к съемкам, окунаться в суматошный поток людей и раз за разом отыгрывать одни и те же сцены. Но впереди у них была целая ночь, вплоть до звонка будильника, вновь возвращающего в реальный мир. Совсем не хотелось потратить эти несколько оставшихся часов впустую.  
Когда они наконец оказались в номере, Макмиллан сразу же стянул кеды и собрал волосы в неаккуратный пучок. Закари осторожно положил ладонь ему на шею и аккуратно заправил за ухо выбивающиеся пряди. Майлз поднял на него глаза и привычно потянулся за поцелуем, ненавязчиво и легко прижимая Зака к стене. Чуть помедлив, Куинто ответил на поцелуй, продолжая перебирать пальцами непослушные волосы. После выпитого вина он не чувствовал себя пьяным, скорее неестественно расслабленным, его разморило и начинало клонить в сон. Закари понимал, что стоит проявить инициативу, но страстный секс случается либо на трезвую голову, либо когда разум вообще отключается. А сегодня он выпил недостаточно, чтобы уступить своему животному началу.  
Видимо, Майлз разделял его мнение, потому что, когда он не почувствовал привычного напора, поцелуи стали менее требовательными и даже какими-то... нежными?  
Но Закари все-таки решил проявить инициативу и потянул парня в спальню и легко толкнул его на кровать, практически накрывая и придавливая собой. Макмиллан хрипло засмеялся, стоило Куинто запустить холодную ладонь ему под футболку, и притворно попытался спихнуть Зака в сторону. Тот улыбнулся и уткнулся носом парню в плечо. Куинто уже давно привык ощущать под собой костлявое, почти мальчишеское тело, и все-таки иногда в нем просыпались такие чувства… Будь он Споком, сказал бы, что это нелогично, но Заку хотелось оберегать, защищать Макмиллана от трудностей и косых взглядов. «Хах, самое время для подобных мыслей и нерастраченного родительского потенциала, черт возьми!», – Закари хмыкнул, а Майлз, отстранившись, с удивлением глянул на него.  
– Чего ты? Что-то не так?  
– Не бери в голову, – Куинто потянулся к нему, целуя сначала в висок, а потом медленно спустился по четкой линии скул к подбородку и шее. Макмиллан поморщился от неприятно царапающей колючей щетины, давая понять, что лучше бы вернуться обратно к губам, но Зак продолжал бездумно выписывать узоры на его шее и ключицах.  
– Эй, ты все еще здесь? – он аккуратно потянул Зака вверх.  
– А что, не заметно? – Куинто усмехнулся.  
– Если честно, нет, – Майлз провел пальцем по его переносице, словно пытаясь разгладить морщинки, залегшие между бровями. – Такое ощущение, что мыслями ты где-то далеко. Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, но в чем-то ты все равно прав, – Закари отодвинулся и перевернулся на спину.  
– В смысле? – Макмиллан поднялся на ноги, неловко стянул футболку с джинсами и потянул за одеяло, заставляя Зака приподняться.  
– Не обращай внимания. Ничего не случилось.  
– Хватит уже говорить загадками. Что ты задумал? – хмыкнул Майлз, возвращаясь на кровать и укладываясь рядом.  
– Поехали куда-нибудь сразу после съемок, а? – поддавшись, выпалил Куинто, уже давно засевшую в голове идею. Ему хотелось отдохнуть после выматывающих съемок, но еще больше хотелось отблагодарить Майлза за то, что он прилетел к нему через океан, просто чтобы побыть рядом несколько дней.  
– Эээ, Зак, я сейчас почти на мели, а ближайшая съемка только через месяц, – внезапно слишком серьезно отозвался Майлз.  
– Ну и что? Я могу оплатить, – Куинто попытался улыбнуться, снова притягивая парня к себе.  
– Не нужно. Не хочу кататься за твой счет, – сразу уперся парень. Так было всегда, когда речь заходила о финансах. Зак не знал, хотелось ли Майлзу просто чувствовать себя независимым или поддерживать видимость свободных отношений, которые, честно говоря, уже давно не могли считаться таковыми.  
– Если тебя устроит, то пусть это будет, ммм… подарком ко дню рождения, – Куинто тоже умел быть настойчивым.  
– Ага, конечно, вот только сейчас апрель, – Майлз потянулся и легко поцеловал Зака в уголок губ. – Но, может быть, получится что-нибудь придумать.  
Слова Майлза обнадеживали, но Куинто хотелось наперед быть уверенным в том, что его планы осуществятся и после съемок они вместе отправятся в отпуск. Обычно Закари предпочитал восстанавливать силы дома с собаками, но в этот раз желание путешествовать с Макмилланом было гораздо сильнее, чем потребность в спокойном отдыхе. Пусть даже после потом он будет чувствовать себя еще более измотанным, все-таки они едут не на пляж и не будут валяться у бассейна. Куинто позволил себе принять окончательное решение за двоих и заказал Макмиллану билет из Нью-Йорка в Гонконг.  
Конечно, было бы лучше вылететь вместе с ним из Берлина, но тут уже сказывалось несовпадение графиков: в Нью-Йорке Майлза ждала работа, да и сам Зак летел вместе со всей съемочной группой, и его бойфренд был бы в этой компании не к месту. Куинто и так позволял себе лишнее, приводя Макмиллана на площадку. Косых взглядов им хватало и без этого.  
Закари был действительно благодарен парню за те дни, что они вместе провели в Берлине. Куинто часто бывал в этом городе, но все, что он видел раньше, ограничивалось лишь гостинцами, ресторанами и теми небольшими прогулками со старыми друзьями, у которых и без него хватало забот. Приехав в Берлин, Майлз был полностью свободен и мог целыми днями таскать Зака по музеям, галереям или просто кататься с ним на велосипедах. Несмотря на изматывающий график Закари чувствовал себя чуть ли не двадцатилетним, как бы смешно это ни звучало.  
А сейчас они уже стояли у входа в гостиницу в ожидании такси: полусонный Майлз, прислонившийся к чемодану, и Зак, нежелающий отпускать его. Он с удивлением отмечал, что то, что начиналось как ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, переросло в настоящую влюбленность. Спустя год его чувства только-только разгорелись и набирали силу, действительно кружили голову, не давая скатываться в рутину. На самом деле Закари боялся этого после спокойных, ровных отношений с Джонатаном.  
– Ты просто на ходу засыпаешь, - Куинто привычным жестом потрепал парня по плечу. – Хорошенько отоспись перед отпуском.  
– Отпуском? Ты сейчас об этом хочешь поговорить? – парень вытащил телефон из кармана и глянул на время.  
– Да, честно говоря, говорить там особо не о чем, – Зак ухмыльнулся, а Майлз лишь вопросительно выгнул бровь. – Не смотри так, я уже купил тебе билет до Гонконга… А дальше, нууу, я думал мы обсудим маршрут вместе. И еще, прежде, чем ты начнешь спорить – последней остановкой будет Камбоджа.  
– Камбоджа? – недоверчиво переспросил Майлз. – Нет, ты серьезно?  
– Абсолютно, – Зак улыбнулся и кивнул в подтверждение своих слов. Он прекрасно знал, что от такого предложения Макмиллан отказаться просто не сможет, он давно мечтал посетить именно эту страну. И это было еще одной, пусть далеко и не самой главной причиной, по которой ему так нравился этот парень. Никто другой не согласился бы провести свой отпуск с рюкзаком за спиной в странах третьего мира. Большинство друзей предпочитало Европу с ее комфортом. Зак до сих пор помнил бесконечные сообщения от Элис из Мехико с жалобами на Криса, который извел там всех своим нытьем о некомфортных условиях. Но даже это было лучше пристрастия Гроффа к отдыху дома или загородом. Самым дальним пунктом в их списке путешествий значился… Питсбург.  
– Заак, это нечестно, ты же не оставляешь мне выбора, – Майлз, потянувшись и чуть наклонив голову, легко поцеловал Куинто. Обычно они не показывали свои чувства на публике, но этот случай был исключением.  
Перед гостиницей затормозило такси, спохватившись, Макмиллан напоследок обнял Зака и закинул полупустой чемодан на заднее сиденье.  
_«Я позвоню, как только ты приземлишься в Нью-Йорке, и мы все подробно обсудим»_ , – Закари быстро набрал сообщение и напоследок махнул отъезжающему такси.  
В Берлине оставалась еще пара съемочных дней, которые прошли в предвкушении предстоящего отдыха. Закари постоянно созванивался с Майлзом, потихоньку обсуждая подробности, подбирая варианты гостиниц, маршрутов и мест, которые непременно нужно посетить. Заку нравилось, что теперь Макмиллан разделял его воодушевление, и их изначально скромное путешествие разрасталось, уже включая в себе несколько стран по пути в Камбоджу. Куинто давно не чувствовал себя настолько вдохновленным, мысли о предстоящей поездке не давали расслабиться ни на минуту. Даже режиссер с удивлением отметил, что в Гонконге у него будто открылось «второе дыхание», хотя на самом деле это было обыкновенным желанием расправиться с работой как можно быстрее.  
– Черт, из-за погоды съемки скорей всего затянутся еще на пару дней, – Зак тяжело вздохнул в трубку.  
– Жалко, но, знаешь, в Нью-Йорке сейчас тоже дожди, и мы с… Эй, Куинто ты меня слушаешь? Или снова потерялся где-то в своих мыслях? – Макмиллан хмыкнул на том конце провода. Иногда весь их разговор мог состоять из затянувшегося молчания, правда, обычно внезапно замолкал именно Майлз. Зак даже шутил, что таким драматическим паузам позавидует любая бродвейская постановка.  
– Я уже соскучился по тебе, – нарушая тишину, выпалил Куинто и тут же пожалел об этом.  
– Я уехал всего несколько дней назад, чего ты? – Макмиллан вздохнул, так как будто это у него был огромный опыт за плечами.  
Зака это одновременно удивило и немного сбило с толку. Действительно, чего это он? За почти сорок лет у него в жизни было много влюбленностей и ярких переживаний, и, казалось бы, он давно научился справляться с ними, но сейчас Куинто никак не удавалось взять свои чувства под контроль. Закари мог часами изводить себя тем, что Майлз не испытывает такую же бурю переживаний, не скучает после нескольких дней разлуки. Мысль о том, что в двадцать с небольшим мир и отношения воспринимаются совершенно по-другому, не могла его упокоить. Даже то, что до недавнего времени он сам с легкостью поддерживал отношения на расстоянии, не имело значения.  
– Зааак, эй, не молчи там, – протянул Майлз, снова вытаскивая его из раздумий. – Знаешь же, что я уже на днях прилечу в Гонконг.  
– Знаю, – фыркнул Куинто, откидываясь на кровать. – Вот только от этого мне сейчас не легче.

***

Дожидаясь Майлза в Гонгонге, Зак пребывал в такой эйфории, что по приезде буквально задушил парня чувствами. В какой-то момент Куинто был почти уверен в том, что в свое первое путешествие они отправятся едва ли не в ссоре. Хотя Макмиллана тоже можно было понять: он приехал только ради Закари, который мало того, что большую часть времени проводил на съемках, так и еще и по вечерам зависал с новыми подружками по касту. И… каждый раз тащил за собой Майлза, который чувствовал себя в этой компании не в своей тарелке. Обычно он не был против и не отказывался от компании друзей Зака, но каждый раз, пролистывая фотографии после очередной вечеринки, Закари одновременно раздражался и чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что его бойфренд снова сидит хмурый или улыбается через силу.  
Куинто заранее знал, что Макмиллан не подержит идею провести последний вечер в Гонконге в компании ребят из съемочной группы. Но он попросту не мог отказать Ханне, пригласившей их обоих на вечеринку по поводу успешного окончания съемок.  
К назначенному времени они опоздали из-за небольшой перепалки прямо перед выходом из гостиницы. Но переспорить Зака было практически невозможно, особенно если он уже принял решение… за них обоих.  
В клубе Майлз сидел тесно прижавшись к его боку и всем видом демонстрировал свое недовольство. Пару раз он намекал, что не против уйти пораньше, но Куинто не собирался… просто не мог отпустить его от себя. Макмиллан все-таки остался в клубе и весь вечер провел с таким скучающим видом, что Заку было за него даже неловко. Большую часть времени Майлз молчал, уставившись в телефон, изредка отвечая на вопросы, которые нельзя было проигнорировать.  
Куинто искоса наблюдал за ним, спустя год отношений он не мог вспомнить и случая, чтобы на людях Майлз так открыто демонстрировал свои чувства. В частности, свое недовольство и показное раздражение. Казалось, одного неосторожно брошенного слова или намека хватило бы, чтобы парень ушел, но пока он ограничивался лишь хмурыми, недовольными взглядами в сторону Зака, которого такое состояние бойфренда пьянило получше алкоголя. Черт возьми, Куинто и не думал, что его так заводит открытая конфронтация.  
Майлза хотелось так, что даже слегка подташнивало. Закари тяжело сглатывал, чувствуя скручивающийся внутри узел, когда парень поворачивал голову, и тусклый свет бара оттенял его и без того острые скулы.  
Зак просто не понимал, как Макмиллан, сидя рядом, умудрялся игнорировать его реакцию и не замечать взглядов. Более того, он намеренно уклонялся от «случайных» прикосновений и пропускал мимо ушей всю ту чушь, которую Куинто во хмелю шептал ему, опаляя горячим дыханием. Закари уже порядком надоела эта игра, под столом он совсем по-хозяйски стиснул бедро парня и медленно повел рукой вверх. Но Майлз лишь мельком глянул на него и порывисто поднялся из-за стола.  
– Здесь невозможно дышать, пойду, закажу что-нибудь освежающее, – захватив со стола зажигалку, он направился в сторону бара, оставляя Куинто ни с чем.  
– Ты в нем сейчас дыру прожжешь, – Ханна усмехнулась, глядя на Зака поверх бокала. – Расслабься, всему бару и так понятно, что мальчик занят.  
– Не завидуй, – Закари отмахнулся от девушки, продолжая следить за Майлзом, усевшимся за барной стойкой.  
Куинто и не знал, что его чувства и желания так легко считываются по лицу. Он всегда считал себя хорошим актером, способным, когда нужно, надеть маску, скрыть истинные эмоции. Но, наблюдая за Макмилланом, курившим у бара, Зак терял весь свой хваленый самоконтроль. Он почти физически ощущал легкие разряды электричества на кончиках пальцев от мысленных прикосновений к этим скульптурным скулам.  
Тем же вечером в гостинице они… уладили все свои разногласия, и последние опасения Зака по поводу путешествия исчезли. Ему нравилось думать, что, сбежав на край земли, он наконец обретет покой, по крайней мере, духовный.  
Но об этом можно было только мечтать. Энергия у Майлза била через край. Он в буквальном смысле не давал Заку ни минуты отдыха. И дело здесь было совсем не в возрасте, не в юношеском стремлении успеть везде и всюду. Куинто и в свои двадцать задолбался бы с рюкзаком за плечами скакать по всем этим развалинам. Но сейчас Зак по мере возможностей старался не уступать бойфренду в безумной погоне за впечатлениями. Под конец путешествия, когда они наконец добрались до обожаемой Майлзом Камбоджи, силы Куинто стремились к нулю, он с тоской вспоминал их просто невероятный номер в Таиланде с бассейном и открытой спальней на веранде. Но ради бойфренда, жадно изучающего все, что их окружало, он с улыбкой штурмовал очередную горку и посещал, казалось, сотый за день храм.  
Храмы стояли отдельным пунктом в их культурной программе. Закари всегда завораживала эта культура. Когда Куинто в одиночестве путешествовал по Перу, он мог часами гулять по сакральным местам и разглядывать древние святилища. Но за последнюю пару дней он буквально возненавидел все эти храмы, которые они не могли покинуть, пока Майлз не запечатлит чуть ли не каждую статуэтку. В отличие от Зака, ограничивающегося айфоном, парень повсюду таскал за собой фотоаппарат. Совсем как… чертов Пайн, сравнения с которым снова не к месту лезли в голову. Хотя Куинто, честно говоря, не мог назвать человека, который больше чем Крис носился бы с камерой. Достаточно было вспомнить премьеру в Москве, когда им пришлось спуститься в метро, и то как они чуть не опоздали только из-за того, что Крис разве что не бегал по станции, фотографируя все подряд. Конечно, московское метро было не в пример красивее нью-йоркского, но Закари с трудом мог представить, что ради пары дурацких фотографий можно задерживать премьеру.  
Хотя для Криса это было в порядке вещей. Куинто до скрежета зубов раздражала дурацкая убежденность Пайна в том, что мир может вращаться лишь вокруг него, что окружающие люди всегда готовы уступить, лишь завидев его необыкновенные просящие глаза. Зак понимал, что после случившегося прошлой весной в Лондоне, он просто не может судить о Кристофере объективно, не срываясь на тупую злость от того, как одним махом удалось разрушить все то, что было между ними. Было между ним… Мда, даже звучит смешно. Куинто не собирался скатываться до мироощущения Криса и приписывать их дружбе какие-то сверхъестественные черты. Объективно говоря, они были просто коллегами, болтающими на съемках, изредка выпивающими в баре, невинно флиртующими друг с другом, и да… однажды чуть не переспавшими по пьяни.  
Закари каждый раз одергивал себя, когда его мысли возвращались к этому, но забыть о Пайне было попросту невозможно, тот с завидной регулярностью появлялся в его голове и жизни. К счастью, только в виде глупых смс.  
Когда Зак вернулся в Нью-Йорк, ему хотелось просто доплестись до квартиры и провалиться в сон. После «отдыха», вылившегося в бесконечную погоню за впечатлениями, было необходимо отдохнуть по-настоящему, выспаться. Хотя это и было проблематично, учитывая, что вот уже третий день Майлз ночевал у него. Почти до самого вечера тот был занят тем, что разбирал бесконечное число снимков, сделанных в путешествии. Видя, с каким интересом Макмиллан перебирает и раскладывает по стопкам распечатанные фото, Зак просто не мог делать замечания по поводу разбросанных по всей квартире фотографий вперемешку с так и не разобранными вещами. Что ж, Майлзу удалось убедить его в том, что изображение на экране телефона не идет ни в какое сравнение со снимками, навсегда остающимися на матовой фотобумаге.  
В последнее время бойфренд оставался дома у Зака все чаще, играл и гулял с собаками, иногда закупал продукты и в целом чувствовал себя в чужой квартире свободно. Настолько, что, притащив пачку фотографий, он с упорством вырезал, клеил, делал что-то еще, отмахиваясь от Зака и говоря, что смотреть можно будет только тогда, когда работа будет завершена. Судя по всему должно было получиться что-то вроде… коллажа? Закари сомневался, что его квартире необходимо это дизайнерское усовершенствование, но все-таки художником здесь был именно Макмиллан. Да и, на самом деле, куда важней было то, что сейчас между ними царила теплая тягучая атмосфера спокойствия. Майлз сидел на полу, подогнув ноги под себя, перебирая снимки, изредка советуясь с Заком, который, вытянувшись на диване, отвлекался от телефона, чтобы прокомментировать очередное фото. Он не так хорошо разбирался в фотографии, но некоторые снимки вполне могли бы заинтересовать Джо, он как фотограф должен был оценить.  
Закари почти растворился в этой почти семейной идиллии, но хватило одного сообщения, чтобы все полетело к чертям. «Крис Пайн». Трудно представить, что еще чье-то имя, высветившееся на экране, могло произвести такой эффект.  
_«Запомни меня влюбленным и во хмелю. Сажусь за руль пьяным. Снова.»_  
«Во хмелю… Тоже мне прилежный выпускник Беркли», – Зак закатил глаза, еще раз пробежавшись глазами по неожиданному сообщению. Все заглавные и точки на месте, ни одной буквы не пропущено, значит, не настолько он и пьян. Больше смахивало на глупую провокацию как раз в стиле Пайна. Хотя, с другой стороны, его около месяца назад уже осудили за вождение в нетрезвом виде и вроде бы даже лишили прав. Абрамс, оставаясь продюсером, рвал и метал, всем известно, что безупречная репутация актеров положительно сказывается на прокате фильма. Никто не хочет смотреть кино с звездившимся парнем, плевавшим на правила и законы. Именно этим успокаивал себя Зак, набирая ответу Крису.  
_«ну и придурок»_  
Куинто отправил короткое сообщение и откинулся на диван, искоса взглянув на Майлза, продолжающего возиться со снимками. Парень обернулся и вопросительно выгнул бровь, когда телефон Зака снова призывно завибрировал. Ну конечно, нельзя же было надеяться, что Крис успокоиться так быстро.  
_«И это все?»_ и сразу после _«Не будешь даже уговаривать взять такси?»._  
Закари не собирался подыгрывать, развивать эту дурацкую переписку. В такие игры он наигрался еще во времена первого Трека, когда все было на удивление легко, когда Крис мог запросто попросить Зака заехать за ним, потому что выпил лишнего, а на такси ехать не хотел… просто потому что не хотел. У Криса всегда находились слишком простые оправдания.  
Но сейчас всё это было уже в прошлом, так что Куинто решил, что лучше будет просто проигнорировать сообщение. Да, в конце концов, Крису поговорить что ли не с кем? У него всегда было немало знакомых и даже друзей, а с Заком они не общались уже почти год. Точнее это Куинто с ним не общался, потому что Пайн с завидной регулярностью посылал Куинто одинокие сообщения даже после того как понял, что на ответ рассчитывать без толку. Пару раз в месяц Крис давал о себе знать, словно отмечаясь, напоминая о своем существовании, скидывая Заку какую-нибудь ерунду. Все это началось, кажется, еще осенью. Закари точно не помнил, когда после долгого молчания ему, как обычно неожиданно, пришло сообщение от Пайна с уточнением каких-то мелких, но значительных рабочих моментов.  
_«Куда ты пропал?»  
«Я все еще могу разбиться. Ау.»  
«Эй? Тебе плевать что ли?»_  
Сообщения от Пайна сыпались друг за другом, и Куинто с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не ответить, что да, плевать, и что не стоит топить его в море смс. Зак и так сглупил, ответив Крису, но… зато теперь он точно знает, что с этим чертовым идиотом все в порядке, по крайней мере, тот в состоянии острить и отправлять сообщения.  
– Что-то важное?- Майлз кивнул на телефон, разрывающийся от оповещений, которые Куинто игнорировал с завидной выдержкой. – Может быть, стоит позвонить?  
– Может быть, – Куинто улыбнулся парню, думая о том, что позвонить Кристоферу, наверное, было бы самой сумасшедшей идей, которая только могла прийти в голову. Этот разговор бы точно разрушил хрупкое равновесие, которого Зак с таким трудом добился в своей жизни. Все разрушилось, даже если бы они просто молчали, тяжело дыша в трубки на разных концах Америки.  
_«Блять, Куинто, что там у тебя такого важного, что ты так мастерски игнорируешь меня?»_  
Закари с легкостью представил шутливо скривившегося Криса в очередной попытке обратить внимание на себя. Пусть Куинто и мог с легкостью вспомнить его голос, но они не общались достаточно долго, и Пайн попросту не мог знать о той сумасшедшей влюбленности, в которой растворялся Зак. Крис хотел узнать, что может быть важней?  
Майлз смущенно улыбнулся и завел длинные пряди за ухо, когда Куинто, подавшись вперед, сфотографировал его за работой. Сфотографировал и тут же отправил Крису. Видимо, глупостей на сегодня было еще недостаточно.  
_«Кружок детской самодеятельности?»  
«иди к черту»_  
Зак тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что уже прочно ввязался в эту глупую игру и теперь так просто сбежать, выключив телефон, не удастся.  
_«Серьезно, он у тебя фотограф что ли??»_ , – Куинто не представлял, чему Крис так удивлен, хотя скорей всего Пайн просто придуривался и ёрничал.  
_«художник»_ , – просто ответил Закари, отмечая про себя, что Макмиллан все чаще отвлекается и недовольно поглядывает на него.  
_«Ооо, даже так. Вроде увековечивать и бессмертить миг в картинах?»_ и через несколько секунд: _«Только не говори, что это на пленку снято? Позерство»._  
Либо Крису просто было скучно, либо он действительно немного выпил и теперь просто не мог заткнуться. Зак слишком четко помнил, как год назад Пайн взахлеб рассказывал ему о фотографии, о своей обожаемой камере, да, в конце концов, о важности запечатления момента не только в памяти, но и на, хах, чертовой пленке.  
_«он действительно талантливый. и к тому же не такое трепло как ты»._  
Ответ Пайна предсказуемо пришел почти сразу же. Как всегда куча сообщений друг за другом – верный признак того, что в голове у него куча несвязных мыслей… Или же Крис попросту был рад тому, что наконец добился от Зака хоть какого-то ответа.  
_«Это была шутка? У тебя всегда были проблемы с юмором»  
«Знаешь, я бы мог обидеться, но в тебе сейчас говорит влюбленная девчонка»  
«То есть пишет»  
«Ладно, хрень какая-то получается. Удали это»_  
И еще через пару минут  
_«Это он год назад был «мальчик, чтобы развлечься»?»  
«Дословно цитирую тебя, если что. У меня отличная память»_  
И почему Пайну всегда так просто удавалось вывести его из себя? Не скрывая своего раздражения, Куинто со злостью швырнул телефон на другой конец дивана. Сканк подорвался с места и принялся рыскать в одеяле, подумав, что хозяину пришло в голову вдруг поиграть с ним. Телефон продолжал разрываться от приходящих друг за другом сообщений, но Закари старался не замечать ни этого, ни странного вопросительного взгляда Майлза. Он потом все ему объяснит. «Иди на хуй, Кристофер», - вот что нужно было ответить Пайну. Поставить этого идиота на место, а не позорно сбегать в оффлайн.

***

Пару недель спустя Зак скучал за барной стойкой одного из дорогих Нью-Йоркских клубов, пялясь на веселящихся в центре зала людей. Этот вечер не удалось скрасить даже «любезно» разрекламированному барменом новому коктейлю. Хорошо еще, что на этом работник бара успокоился и больше не стал его донимать, пожалуй, это было единственным, что порадовало Куинто. В остальном... он чувствовал себя уставшим и раздраженным. Закари и не думал, что этот вечер может отнять у него столько сил. Наблюдая за трансляциями показов Макмиланна, Зак никогда и не задумывал о том, что на подиуме все смотрят на его бойфренда, ощупывают взглядом. Оказалось, что, присутствуя там лично, не так уж просто сдерживать себя, запрятав необоснованную ревность поглубже. Куинто отлично понимал, что это работа, и что он не может и, более того, не имеет права присваивать парня (даже если это безумно хотелось).  
Но афтерпати другое дело, тут уже неофициальная атмосфера, и положено веселиться, а не молча отбывать свою повинность у стойки бара, исподлобья наблюдая, как вокруг Майлза вьются все эти многочисленные модели, друзья или случайные знакомые. Ему было неприятно от того, что одни смотрят на парня, чуть ли не лязгая зубами, с завистью, в то время как другие вешаются ему на шею. Зак терпел и ждал, что вскоре Макмиллан навеселится, устанет, и они спокойно смогут уехать к Закари домой. Куинто не собирался торчать здесь всю ночь.  
Пересилив себя, он оторвал взгляд от растрепанного смеющегося Майлза и отвернулся к барной стойке. Беспрестанно следить за парнем на вечеринке было слишком даже для Куинто, он доверял бойфренду. Разглядывая себя в зеркале за стойкой, Зак хмыкнул под нос. Хорошо, что в отражении не видно усталого лица и покрасневших из-за линз глаз, только силуэт в полумраке, подсвеченный огоньками с танцпола. Достав телефон, он сделал кадров, картинка вышла красивая. Можно оставить… на память об унылом вечере. Размытая, синеватая фотография после наложения фильтра стала еще более непонятной. «and every evening — this one friend of mine is mirrored in the glass he’s raised» вполне подходящая подпись, как раз в духе сегодняшней вечеринки.  
Следующие несколько минут Куинто пролистывал ленту, зашел в твиттер и даже ответил на пару сообщений. Когда вверху экрана выплыло оповещение о смс, он уже собирался убрать телефон и вернуться к коктейлю… Что ж, Крис успел как раз вовремя. Возможно, Зак и проигнорировал бы это сообщение точно так же как и десятки других входящих от Пайна, но любопытство и скука взяли верх. Как обычно, Крис пытался достучаться до него с помощью странных провокаций, Закари до сих пор не понимал, чего тот этим добивается.  
_«Неужели в клубе настолько уныло… или ты просто слишком стар, чтобы веселиться с молодежью?»  
«Нет, серьезно, друг, фотографировать себя в зеркало это уже слишком»_  
Зак усмехнулся, Пайн как всегда в своем репертуаре, ему никогда не хватает количества символов, чтобы уложить свои мысли в одно сообщение.  
_«следишь за моим инст? это, по-твоему, не слишком, Кристофер?»  
«Вот еще. Просто смотрел фото с недели моды, вспомнил о тебе» _  
Закари закатил глаза. Что бы не говорил Пайн, складывалось полное впечатление, что он о Куинто и не забывал. Улыбнувшись, Зак набрал ответ, сейчас это его даже забавляло.  
_«если ты подбирал новую пассию для себя, то, увы, это был мужской показ»  
«Вот именно! Видел бы ты себя. Как от тебя там еще люди не шарахались»  
«в смысле?»_ , – Куинто еще раз пробежался глазами по сообщению Криса, о чем он вообще? Закари был уверен в том, что сегодня на показе выглядел отлично, ведь дорогие костюмы безоговорочно идут всем.  
_«Только посмотри на себя. Еще удивляешься, почему играешь убийц и маньяков?»_. Следом за сообщением Крис скинул какую-то ссылку. Не раздумывая перейдя по ней, Зак наткнулся на тот самый фотоотчет, который видимо и разглядывал Пайн. Что ж, Куинто, кажется, понял, что именно Кристофер имел в виду…  
У Закари был действительно безумный взгляд… Он и не думал, что это так бросается в глаза, что настолько заметно, насколько ревностно он смотрит на подиум. Ну а как иначе? Сотни пар глаза направлены на его бойфренда, а сам Зак сидит в первом ряду, лишь один из многих приглашенных на показ. Ему на секунду даже стало жаль фотографов, сделавших эти портретные снимки. Напряженное, чуть ли не перекошенное лицо, насупившиеся брови и взгляд, кажется, способный прожечь дыру. Черт, на фотографиях было даже заметно, как нервно он сжимает кулаки. Будь Закари вулканцем, это было бы вопиющим нарушением, потерей всяческого контроля. Неудивительно, что Пайн, за время совместных съемок успевший его неплохо изучить, заметил это.  
_«тебя это действительно так волнует?»_ , – Зак понимал, что не должен отвечать Крису, давая возможность развить тему… Но ему было интересно как будет оправдываться Пайн. К сожалению, тот был мастером игнорировать неудобные вопросы, тут же перескакивая на другую тему. Конечно, обороняться, ставив другого в неловкое положение, гораздо проще.  
_«Почему ты не можешь взять своего… художника за руку и утащить отсюда?»_  
Вряд ли сам Кристофер решился бы схватить одну из своих девушек и увести на глазах у всех.  
_«Не понимаю, тебе же там скучно»_  
А вот тут Пайн был прав. Хотя скорей всего скучно было им обоим, иначе от чего столько сообщений?  
_«Куда ты дел Куинто, которого я знал?»_  
Заку хотелось поспорить с тем, насколько Крис его хорошо знает, но, судя по тому, как точно слова Пайна достигали своей цели, спорить с этим было глупо.  
_«Ты же хочешь этого, почему нет?»_  
Кристоферу как никому удавалось внести путаницу в мысли Зака, или может виной тому был всего лишь алкоголь, подкрепляющий в уверенность в том, что он действительно может поступить так. Что ему мешает встать и настоять на своем, почему он тратит такое дорогое время на переписку с, мать его, Пайном, одновременно стараясь не напиться в этой чертовом баре?  
Убрав телефон в карман уже порядком помятого пиджака, Закари поднялся из-за стойки и уверенно направился вглубь зала.  
– Майлз, пойдем, – аккуратно взяв парня под локоть, Куинто отвел его в сторону.  
– Прямо сейчас? - Макмиллан удивился. – Может, хотя бы часик здесь еще побудем? Мы ведь пришли не так давно. Лучше присоединяйся к нам.  
– Нет, спасибо, конечно, но я поеду домой, – отпустив Майлза и кивнув на прощание, Закари резко развернулся и направился к выходу из душного клуба. Нужно было признать, что Пайн оказался прав – Зак не мог взять и увести или настоять на своем, паршиво было ощущать свое бесправие, но… разве не в этом и прелесть свободных отношений?  
Выйдя на улицу, Закари выругался сквозь зубы. Видимо сегодня не его день: около клуба не было ни одного такси. Хотя что им делать тут в такую рань? Никто не покидает вечеринки в полночь.  
Подойдя к дороге, Куинто вскинул руку, привлекая внимание таксистов. Когда несколько машин проехало мимо, Зак устало вздохнул и потянулся за телефоном… хотя, черт, ну не вызывать же ему машину. В Нью-Йорке вообще кто-нибудь заказывает такси к парадной?  
Краем глаза заметив знакомую фигуру, он развернулся и увидел Майлза, на ходу натягивающего куртку и растерянно охлопывающего карманы. Хотелось верить, что Макмилан так быстро передумал и вышел за ним, чтобы ну если не уехать вместе, то хотя бы поговорить. Но скорей всего парень просто вышел покурить и никак не мог найти пачку сигарет. Так ничего и не обнаружив, Майлз вскинул голову, оглядываясь вокруг. Когда он наконец увидел стоящего у дороги Зака, их взгляды столкнулись. В какой-то момент Куинто показалось, что сейчас они сделают вид будто не заметили друг друга.  
– Ну чего ты вспылил? – вздохнул парень, первым подойдя к Заку и преданно вглядываясь в глаза. – Все нормально?  
– Если не считать того, что я устал, и того, что там было до тошноты скучно, – честно ответил Зак, расслабляясь под прикосновениями Макмиллана, медленно поглаживающего его руку.  
– Извинишь? – парень улыбнулся, глядя исподлобья. – Давно не виделся с ребятами и…  
– Не нужно оправдываться, – отмахнулся Куинто.  
– …и забыл, бросил тебя одного, – упрямо закончил фразу Майлз.  
– Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы меня можно было оставить без присмотра, – Зак усмехнулся, думая о том, что он, пожалуй, слишком взрослый, и что контроль этим вечером нужен был, хм… не только ему.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, – парень кивнул в сторону клуба. – Точно не хочешь вернуться? Еще рано.  
– Точно. Я действительно устал и уже замёрз, – для наглядности Закари даже приподнял воротник пальто. – Я домой, но ты можешь остаться, без проблем. Если хочешь, конечно.  
Макмиллан вздохнул, еще раз глянул на людей, столпившихся около входа в клуб.  
– Точно домой? Не хочешь хотя бы, ммм, пройтись?  
– Если честно, не хочу, Майлз, я…  
– Ну Заааак, – парень потянул его за руку. – Пошли, не будь занудой, хотя бы не сегодня.  
– Ну ладно… Хорошо, – Куинто ругал себя за то, что не мог отказать этим просящим глазам.  
Зак закинул руку Майлзу на плечо, и они вместе пошли в противоположную сторону от клуба, подальше от неоновых вывесок и высоких зданий, которыми был застроен почти весь город. В Нью-Йорке было не страшно заблудиться или зайти куда-то не туда. В конце концов, практически отовсюду можно было уехать на такси.  
Хотя парой минут раньше Зак так и не смог поймать машину чуть ли не в центре города и… совершенно не жалел об этом. Ухмыляясь, он отключил звук на телефоне, подумал о том, что не стоит спешить с выводами и вестись на провокации Криса. Что бы тот не писал, Куинто удалось «увести» бойфренда за собой… О том, что скорей всего Майлз просто вышел покурить, а вовсе не побежал за ним, Закари предпочитал не думать.  
– Мы не будем говорить о том, что это было? – аккуратно начал Майлз спустя несколько минут комфортного молчания.  
– Нет, – отрезал Зал.  
– Почему? – парень повернулся к нему. – Зак, это же тоже часть моей работы. А если бы я уходил с приемов и премий каждый раз, когда мне становилось скучно? Знаешь, если уж мы вместе приш…  
– То есть обычно тебе со мной скучно? – излишне резко отозвался Куинто.  
– Нет… черт, мы же сейчас говорим не обо мне. Не заводись.  
– Легко сказать. Все они там виснут на тебе и это… бесит.  
– Я не знал, - Майлз крепче прижался к нему. – Не забивай себе в голову, у нас же в остальном все в порядке?  
– Конечно, – Зак согласно кивнул. Ему и самому хотелось освободиться, выбросить все навязчивые мысли о прошедшем вечере и о показе.  
Хорошо, что сейчас они проговорили вслух большее из того, что так изводило. Что Куинто точно нравилось в Макмиланне так это то, что тот не откладывал сложные разговоры, делая вид, что ничего не происходит.  
По предыдущему опыту Закари знал, что ни к чему хорошему замалчивание не приведет. Вот и сейчас, выговорив всё, они уже спокойно продолжили свою, хм, пожалуй, даже романтическую прогулку по ночному Нью-Йорку, уходя все дальше и дальше от шумных улиц в сторону Гудзона и безымянных пустых пристаней. Заку было почти непривычно вот так расслабленно брести по набережной, взяв парня за руку и переплетя пальцы. Улыбнувшись, Майлз глянул на сомкнутые замком руки и быстро сфотографировал их на телефон. Что ж, порой и сам Зак сдавался под натиском романтики.  
Парень еще немного покопался в мобильном, а Закари, оторвавшись от разгадывания прибрежных огней, посмотрел на часы. Пора бы было возвращаться, все-таки он хотел оставаться ответственным хозяином, а дома уже заждались собаки.  
– Поехали, мы уже и так забрели слишком далеко, - спустя несколько минут выдохнул Куинто.  
Еще какое-то время они потратили, чтобы выйти найти какую-нибудь асфальтированную дорогу, а оттуда уже пройти к ближайшим кварталам и поймать такси. В конце концов, вышли они как раз к Фронт-стрит, окраине Нижнего Манхэттена. Куинто и не представлял, что у него хватит сил пройти столько после изматывающего вечера.  
Усталость дала о себе знать, когда они наконец поймали машину, и Зак с облегчением вытянул ноги вперед. Квартира Куинто была недалеко, но, учитывая пробки, дома они могли оказаться, по меньшей мере, через час.  
Быстро заскучав, и Майлз, и Зак уткнулись в свои телефоны. Ужасная привычка, но что поделаешь, они оба не привыкли надолго выходить из онлайна. Постоянно быть на связи было одним из условий его профессии, и иногда Куинто хотелось просто выключить телефон на несколько дней, не отвечать на звонки и сообщения, но, увы, это было непозволительной роскошью.  
Оказалось, что за каких-то полтора часа он успел пропустить несколько вызовов и смс от… снова от Криса. И что ему нужно в этот раз?  
_«Еще не научил мальчика придумывать феерические подписи к фото?»_  
Зак не сразу сообразил, что на этот раз не нравится Пайну. Только спустя пару минут и нескольких мегабайтов прокрученной ленты новостей Куинто понял, что Майлз наверняка выставил их переплетенные руки в инстаграм. Заглянув профиль бойфренда, он только убедился в верности своего предположения. Действительно, парень выложил снимок, но никак не обозначил его: ни подписи, ни тегов. Они никогда этого не обсуждали, но Макмиллан и сам слишком хорошо осознавал границы и никогда не выставлял ничего, что могло бы вызвать ненужные вопросы и обсуждения их пары. Вопросы могли бы возникнуть разве что у Пайна, господи, он что, там умом тронулся? С чего вообще вся эта «слежка» после стольного времени холода и отстраненности?  
Хотя Зак знал ответ и знал, что отчасти виноват был сам, ведь раньше были только редкие «рабочие» отношения, которые, по сути, не требовали ответа, сейчас же Куинто сам отвечал, тем самым только подстегивая Криса. Больше всего это было похоже на глупую гонку, соревнование кто кого обставит, кому настолько «плевать», что он следит за появлениями на дорожках и даже заглядывает в инстаграм чужого бойфренда.  
_«Я бы посоветовал подпись вроде «он безнадежный и тоже почти красивый» как тебе?»_. Ну кто бы сомневался, что Пайн успокоится, не получив ответа. «Хотел упомянуть возраст, но выходит нескладно»  
Наверное, следовало хотя бы в этот раз проигнорировать или вообще заблокировать номер Криса… но Закари не мог да и, по правде, не хотел этого делать. Позорно оправдывая себя самого тем, что им вместе еще работать, и что Абрамсу, если тот узнает, это совсем не понравится, Куинто набрал ответ:  
_«если кто и безнадежный, так это только ты, Кристофер»_  
В этот раз Куинто удалось оставить последнее слово за собой. Не только же Пайн способен своими сообщениями выбивать почву из под ног. Этот раунд был Закари, Крис Пайн пропал из его жизни. За месяц от него не пришло ни одного смс, и Зак был удовлетворен тем, что, в конце концов, смог его уделать.  
Тем более, что сейчас у Куинто и без того было чем забивать себе голову. Вместе с июлем приближался и Комик-кон, на котором нужно было представлять сразу два проекта. Причем ответственность за один из них лежала полностью на его плечах. Оказалось, что быть крутым продюсером не так уж просто. К тому же и Майлз неожиданно выступил с инициативой отправиться на Кон вместе с ним. Заку нравилось, что бойфренд готов отправиться за ним куда угодно. Но тут дело осложнялось тем, что лететь они должны были в прекрасный и солнечный Сан-Диего. Комик-кон проходил как раз в родном городе Майлза, там, где жили его родители.  
Закари даже повеселило то, как невзначай Макмиллан упомянул о свадьбе сестры и о том, что родители были бы рады видеть на ней Куинто. В планы Зака не входило задерживаться в Калифорнии больше чем нужно, но и выбора не было. В конце концов, он уже давно не в том возрасте, чтобы бояться уикенда с родителями бойфренда, тем более с Макмиланнами он познакомился еще до того как определился с тем, насколько серьезные у них с Майлзом отношения.  
До их отъезда еще оставалось время, которое Зак решил посвятить разбору огромного количества писем. Давно пора было разобраться с почтой, в последнее время он открывал только сообщения с пометкой «срочно». Неудивительно, что среди такого количества скопившейся корреспонденции, затерялось письмо, которое Закари предпочел бы и не замечать.  
– Майлз, подойди, пожалуйста, – пробежавшись глазами по строчкам, Куинто окликнул парня. На кухне что-то загремело, а еще через пару секунд Майлз зашел в комнату, вытирая руки о и без того мокрую футболку.  
– Надеюсь ты меня отвлек не из-за как-нибудь ерунды, – Макмиллан указал на себя. – Я был немного занят.  
– О, поверь, большей ерунды я и не читал, – Куинто откашлялся. – Вот, только послушай. _«Куинто, постарайся не отправлять письмо сразу в корзину, заметив мое имя, и потрудись дочитать до конца»_.  
– «Заметив мое имя?», – Майлз удивленно выгнул бровь. – От кого это?  
– От Пайна, но ты подожди, слушай дальше, – Закари усмехнулся и принялся зачитывать короткое письмо, слегка манерничая и перебарщивая с интонациями. – _«Не обольщайся, я пишу тебе не по своей инициативе, не после того как ты мастерки поставил меня на место, отшил тем чудесным сообщением»_ , – эту строчку Зак постарался прочитать как можно более нейтрально, искоса глянув на Майлза.  
– Что значит «отшил»?  
– То, что Крис несмотря на филологическое образование хреново формулирует мысли, – отмахнулся Куинто, прекрасно зная, что позже ему все-таки придется дать… ну или придумать нормальное объяснение.  
– Так что у нас там дальше? _«По своим секретным каналам я… или, верней сказать, мы прознали, что в скором времени ты посетишь Сан-Диего»_. Придурок, – Закари закатил глаза, еще раз бегло пробегаясь по строчкам.  
– Может я сам… дочитаю, если это так важно? – Макмиллан присел на диван. – Чего ты?  
– Ничего, просто… Господи, да он бы еще в конверте с печатью письмо прислал! Нельзя было позвонить или смску скинуть?  
– Эээ, судя по всему у вас с сообщениями… все не так просто, – Майлз смерил его странным взглядом.  
– Я же сказал, что все это просто херня, не забивай голову! – слишком резко бросил Зак. – Извини… И откуда только стало известно о Сан-Диего? «По своим секретным каналам», Джек Райан недоделанный.  
– Мне кажется, что на сайте вывешены участники Кона, – спокойным голосом предложил Макмиллан. – Просто читай дальше.  
Едва сдерживая поток едких комментариев, Закари вернулся к письму, стараясь больше не отвлекаться:  
_«Сан-Диего же совсем рядом с ЛА. Я надеюсь, ты еще не продал свой дом? Потому что мы тут подумали, что было бы неплохо встретиться, выпить. Некоторые жалуются, что ты совсем забыл о друзьях из Лос-Анджелеса с тех пор как обосновался в Нью-Йорке. Серьезно, это была даже не моя идея, я вообще был бы рад предоставить в распоряжение свои апартаменты, но ты же, наверное, помнишь, там вечный ремонт. Поэтому как насчет того, чтобы собраться у тебя? Приехать в Лос-Анджелес на денек же не проблема? Будем благодарны, если ты ответишь в самое ближайшее время и не станешь отпираться. Как всегда с любовью, Кристофер Пайн. Шучу. Как продюсер ты должен понимать, что все будут в восторге, если мы с тобой встретимся»_. Черт, как можно быть таким… Идиотизм.  
– Зак, чего ты бесишься? Не хочешь встречаться со своими друзьями, так в чем проблема? Отпишись, что не можешь, и всё.  
– Да не в этом дело, – Зак вздохнул. – Мало ли, что я хочу и что им там в голову взбрело, у нас с тобой вообще-то планы. А они уже и с домом, и со всем остальным всё решили, видите ли ремонт у Пайна, ну как же!  
– Может, и правда ремонт, откуда ты знаешь, – пожал плечами Макмиллан. – Да и планы же у нас не по дням расписаны. Поверь, целой недели в Сан-Диего тебе будет достаточно, сам уехать захочешь. Я думаю, мы сможем на пару дней сбежать от предсвадебной подготовки в ЛА, тем более я сомневаюсь, что ты мастер в плетении венков, – он улыбнулся. - Мы ничего не потеряем, если ты, конечно, вообще хочешь туда поехать…  
– Но всё-таки… – продолжал упираться Куинто, подсознательно желая перенести всю ответственность выбора на Майлза, чтобы не получилось так, что, приехав к его родителям, Зак, заскучав, сбежит к своим… друзьям. Он и правда давно не видел их общую с Пайном компанию. Да и Криса с Майлзом рано или поздно нужно было познакомить, и желательно, чтобы это случилось до съемок третьего Трека.  
– Поехали, Зааак, хватит уже ломаться, – парень улыбнулся, хлопнув Куинто по спине – И ответить не забудь.  
– Разумеется, – Закари кивнул, закрывая письмо. Если Крис ждал ответа несколько дней, то вполне может подождать еще чуть-чуть.  
В итоге он наконец написал и самому Пайну, и еще некоторым друзьям о том, что встреча состоится, и что подробности он сообщит, прибыв уже на место. Прилетев в Сан- Диего, Куинто сразу же отметил, что этот город нравится ему куда больше сплошь асфальтированного, душного Лос-Анжелеса с его лоском и ночными огнями. Сейчас жаркая Калифорния открывалась для Зака совсем с другой стороны, наверное, было прекрасно расти здесь, чуть ли не у самого океана. Общее впечатление сгладило то нехорошее предчувствие, возникшее по дороге сюда. Закари прекрасно знал, что он далеко не всегда нравится людям с первого взгляда, а с родителями Майлза он виделся лишь раз, да и тот ужин после спектакля прошел смазано.  
К счастью, все его сомнения насчет пребывания у Макмилланов развеялись, стоило только зайти в светлый, просвечивающийся солнцем дом, стоящий у самого пляжа. Семейная предпраздничная атмосфера заставила исчезнуть тошноту, неизменно появляющуюся в преддверии ответственного события. Да и кроме того, в доме и без Куинто было полно гостей, которые пусть и поглядывали на него настороженно, но дискомфорта своим излишнем внимание не создавали. Зак подозревал, что к этому приложил руку Майлз, предупредив о том, что не стоит тут же бросаться к его бойфренду с восторгами и автографами.  
Все были заняты своими делами, и первое время Куинто чувствовал себя здесь лишним и путающимся под ногами. Он хотел было даже помочь, развесить украшения или еще что-нибудь, но миссис Макмиллан мягко отказала, заявив, что он здесь гость и поручив сыну показать ему окрестности. Не то чтобы Зак был огорчен этим.  
Тем более, у него была своя головная боль – поездка в Лос-Анджелес. Он так и не смог решить для себя: хочет ли он расслабиться, встретиться со старыми друзьями, прояснить запутавшиеся отношения с Пайном, в конце концов… или желает как можно дальше оттягивать этот момент. Когда они мчались по трассе из Сан-Диего в ЛА на одолженной машине, Куинто все еще подумывал над тем, чтобы отменить вечеринку и оставить все как есть, не ворошить улей. Он не знал, как отреагирует на Криса, черт, да он даже не мог толком признаться себе в том, что что-то чувствует к Кристоферу. На расстоянии от друг друга в тысячи миль справляться с этим было гораздо проще.  
Закари крепче сжал руль и покосился на Макмиланна, закинувшего ноги на бардачок и перещелкивающего радиостанции. В машине было жутко душно несмотря на открытые окна. Сильный ветер растрепал волосы Майлза по плечам, и это чертовски отвлекало Зака от дороги. Словно почувствовав это, парень собрал волосы и потянулся, час в машине давал о себе знать.  
Все это время Куинто хотел поговорить с ним. Хотя нет, не так, ему _нужно_ было поговорить с Майлзом. И желательно было сделать это пока они еще не добрались до дома, пока еще можно было сдать назад. Он даже представлять не хотел как будет знакомить его с Пайном. Сейчас Зак слишком дорожил своими отношениями, слишком оберегал их, чтобы ставить под удар. Откровенно говоря, он не знал, что ожидать от этой встречи. После того случая в номере отеля, когда Крис явился к нему со своими откровениями, они так и не поговори об этом, замяли, а потом их общение и вовсе сошло на нет. Крис писал редко и по делу, Зак не отвечал, а когда сдался, посыпалась это череда глупых, странных сообщений, которые… возродили их дружбу? Закари сомневался, что это можно было назвать именно так, но более подходящего слова для соревнования острот и сарказма найти не получалось.  
Так же не хотелось оказаться в неудобном положении, столкнувшись с Крисом и их общими невысказанными проблемами, и в этой ситуации оставлять Майлза в неведеньи… было бы нечестно.  
– Ты как? Ну, в смысле, не волнуешься?  
– А должен? – удивился Макмиллан, отрываясь от телефона. – Это же обычная вечеринка.  
– Конечно, – Зак замялся. – Но ты там фактически никого не знаешь, я, конечно, думаю, что много народу не будет, но кто знает, кого они могут еще с собой притащить.  
– И? Зак, успокойся, я не знаю почти никого из твоих друзей и раньше как-то справлялся с этим, так что все в порядке, – парень отмахнулся. – Тем более с некоторыми я, считай, знаком заочно. Ну вот, например, Капитан Кирк же там точно будет.  
– Ооо нет, нет. Не называй его так, – Закари закатил глаза. – Он бесится от этого. До сих пор боится застрять в образе бравого капитана.  
– Окей, я вообще-то и так не собирался, кхм, обращаться к твоему… типа «лучшему другу»? – Майлз улыбнулся, наблюдая за Куинто.  
– Прекрати, ты же знаешь, что в перерывах между съемками мы почти не общаемся.  
– Только не говори так на интервью, расстроишь кучу людей, – Макмиллан вполоборота развернулся к нему. – Да же я в курсе, что все вокруг считают… считали вас чуть ли не «эпическими друзьями».  
– Ну не так уж они ошибались, по крайней мере, в какой-то период мы почти приблизились к заданной планке, – Зак невесело улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. – Трудно не подружиться с человеком, с которым ты находишься рядом чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки. С которым вместе снимаешься, обедаешь и проводишь все свободное время. Правда, продлилась такая идиллия недолго, – Куинто усмехнулся, вспоминая, к чему в итоге все привело.  
– До конца промотура? – Майлз приподнял бровь.  
– Нет, еще до того как мы вернулись обратно в Америку, – Зак старался аккуратно подбирать слова, понимая, что, наконец они приближаются именно к тому, о чем он собирался рассказать. – Вообще можно сказать, что нас, эм, сблизило то, что у обоих тот период был, мягко говоря, не самым лучшим.  
Макмиллан кивнул, снова уткнувшись в телефон и давая понять, что обсуждать прошлые неурядицы совсем не обязательно. Но Зак упрямо продолжил, желая закончить начатое. – Съемки заканчивались, а других весомых контрактов у меня еще не было. С Джонатаном все тихо скатывалось в никуда, и было понятно, что долго мы не протянем. Я не совсем понимал, зачем и главное к кому мне возвращаться после.  
– Мне кажется, что мы говорили о вечеринке? – осторожно одернул его парень. – Ты как-то перескочил с темы на тему.  
– Да, но… подумать только, всего год назад я с Пайном спокойно зависал в барах и номерах гостиниц, – Закари вздохнул. – Мы еще даже толком с тобой не знали друг друга и общались только как…  
– Я знаю, – перебил его Майлз. – И… Зак, я считаю, что сейчас не самое удачное время для… вот для таких разговоров.  
– Да, разумеется, – Закари на всякий случай сбавил скорость и искоса глянул на парня. – Просто в конце тура случилось кое-что, о чем я считаю нужным тебе рассказать.  
– Не скажу, что мне нравится эта идея, – почувствовав что-то неладное, отозвался Макмиллан.  
– Я все равно должен рассказать… заранее. Вы сегодня встретитесь, и я не хочу разводить драму. Это не кино, и мы все взрослые люди, ты должен знать…  
– У вас что-то было? – прямо спросил Майлз, и Зак едва не задохнулся словами, радуясь тому, что сейчас он за рулем и можно не смотреть парню в глаза.  
– Нет, к счастью, нет, – наверное, слишком поспешно выпалил он. – Ничего и так не случилось… хотя мы были близки к краю.  
Последовала небольшая пауза. И Закари не представлял, какую реакцию можно ожидать от нахмурившегося Макмиллана.  
– Мне обязательно знать об этом? О том, – он усмехнулся, – чего не было?  
– Я считаю, что да, – твердо заявил Зак. – Мы с ним об этом не поговорили, более того, сделали вид, что ничего не было, просто свели общения к минимуму.  
– И? – парень уставился на Куинто, ожидая видимо продолжения откровений.  
– И все. Я просто хотел придерживаться политики честности.  
– Нахуй такую политику честности, Зак! – вспыхнул Макмиллан. – Лучше бы ты молчал.  
– Господи, Майлз, я не знаю, как расценил эту ситуацию для себя Крис, и… мне не хотелось, чтобы ты услышал от него какие-нибудь шутки или подначивания и чувствовал себя в неловкой ситуации.  
– Я _уже_ в неловкой ситуации, – зло бросил парень, доставая наушники из кармана.  
– Отлично, давай, я развернусь?! – повысил голос Зак. – Если хочешь, мы можем вернуться.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на дорогу, – буркнул Макмиллан, надевая наушники и отворачиваясь к окну.  
Остаток пути они проехали в давящей тишине. Куинто злился на себя за то, что начал этот разговор и вновь все разворошил. Еще несколько раз он хотел, и правда, вернуться обратно в Сан-Диего или съехать с трасы, поговорить нормально. Майлз вскоре задремал, а Куинто прибавил скорости, желая побыстрее оказаться в Лос-Анжелесе и надеясь, что в своем доме он будет чувствовать себя уверенней, и им с Макмилланом еще хватит времени помириться.  
Нельзя сказать, что они никогда не ругались раньше. Это в целом было невозможно, учитывая порой излишнюю резкость Зака. Но прежде все разногласия касались вещей гораздо более понятных и… приземленных что ли. А сейчас Куинто даже не мог предположить, как пройдет знакомство заранее настроенного на худшее Майлза и Пайна, который никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Закари ненавидел терять контроль над ситуацией. Ему была необходима стабильность и спокойствие хотя бы в отношениях, неразберихи хватало и без этого.  
К счастью, Макмиллан не собирался закатывать скандалы или играть в молчанку, старясь не показывать обиду, он, по крайней мере, отвечал на реплики Зака и с интересом осматривал небольшой полностью перестроенный домик, который Куинто успел обжить за несколько лет, проведенных в Лос-Анжелесе. Они вместе открывали окна, проветривая помещения, стирали скопившуюся пыль и даже вытащили барбекю, установив его на заросшем заднем дворе.  
На Закари нахлынула ностальгия. Он действительно любил этот дом, в который было вложено столько сил, и любил воспоминания, связанные с этим. Хотя сейчас он ни за что бы не променял квартиру в Нью-Йорке на дом в Калифорнии, все-таки Зак так и не смог понять и полюбить размеренный и дорогой образ жизни ЛА, который идеально подходил Крису. Черт, снова Пайн влезал в его мысли, Закари не хотел думать о нем сейчас. В идеале, конечно, он вообще не хотел бы вспоминать о Крисе, но это было нереально, особенно учитывая то, что тот должен был появиться на пороге спустя пару часов.  
Как обычно народ стал собираться задолго до назначенного времени, по мере того как дом наполнялся смехом, разговорами и заботливо привезенным алкоголем, в Заке умирала надежда на то, что все может ограничиться тихими дружескими посиделками человек на десять-пятнадцать.  
Едва ли не с гордостью он поочередно представлял Майлза друзьям, не сомневаясь в том, что они не пребывали в восторге от присутствия его бойфренда, еще и не вписывающегося в общую компанию.  
Постоянно поглядывая на часы, Закари старался не подавать виду, что волнуется… Крис все еще не приезжал, хотя Куинто был уверен в том, что стоит ему самому вернуться в ЛА, как Пайн тут как тут окажется на пороге его дома.  
Новенький белый кабриолет припаривался на подъездной дорожке уже тогда, когда основная масса гостей собралась во дворе около барбекю. За рулем пижонской машины естественно был Крис, видимо не сумевший отказать себе в эффектном появлении.  
Что ж, произвести впечатление ему удалось, отрицать это было глупо. Сердце пропустило удар, и Заку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и отвернуться, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Пайн проходит во двор, улыбаясь и здороваясь со знакомыми. Кровь стучала в висках, и, казалось, что волнение выдавало его с головой. Только убедив себя в том, что так вести себя нормально для подростка, а он почти что сорокалетний мужчина, Зак выпрямился и почти дружелюбно и искренне улыбнулся. Ему не нужны лишние проблемы и у него не будет проблем.  
– Ох, вот ты где! Чувак, я скучал, – подойдя, Крис по-дружески стиснул его в объятиях. Закари растерянно похлопал его по спине, на секунду, не больше, уткнувшись в шею. От Пайна по-прежнему пахло сигаретами и анисом, и это чертовски сбивало с толку.  
– Я тоже, я тоже, – с промедлением ответил Куинто, отстраняясь. – Мне показалось, ты уже передумал…  
– Не дождешься. Я… попал в пробку, – беззастенчиво соврал Крис, но Зак прекрасно знал, что все остальные добрались до его дома без каких-либо проблем. – Ты не собираешься меня представить? – он кивком указал на Макмиллана, статуей стоявшего за плечом Куинто.  
– Да, дай мне только дыхание перевести, – Зак обернулся к бойфренду и улыбнулся. – Майлз, это Кристофер, ну, и как ты уже понял, Кристофер, это Майлз.  
– Просто Крис, – Пайн в шутку толкнул Зака в плечо. – Только он зовет меня полным именем, так-то я этого не люблю.  
– Как скажешь, – Макмиллан пожал плечами, не выказывая никого стремления поддержать беседу и демонстрируя безразличие.  
– Крис, не хочешь поздороваться с остальными, они тебя, кажется, ждут, – хмыкнул Закари, стараясь замять неловкую паузу.  
– Точно, – Пайн смущенно почесал затылок. – Там уже и барбекю готово, – напоследок улыбнувшись, он прошел вглубь дворика, направо и налево раздаривая объятия.  
Только когда Крис отошел, Закари наконец выдохнул. Что ж, они встретились, и ничего не случилось: земля не разверзлась, а солнце по-прежнему светило над головой. Проводив Пайна взглядом, он легонько приобнял Майлза, свое внимания следовало уделять именно ему. Мало того, что они едва помирились после утренней стычки, так еще и сейчас парень явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Хотя вскоре стало понятно, что Макмиллан и сам в состоянии справиться с этой проблемой, по крайней мере, он не скучал на вечеринке. Через некоторое время Куинто и сам расслабился, оставив бойфренда, и отошел к друзьям, при этом избегая даже взглядов сторону Криса.  
До самой ночи они так и не пересеклись. Только когда вся компания переместилась в дом, Куинто столкнулся с ним в дверном проеме.  
– Зак, – Пайн осторожно придержал его за локоть. – Может поговорим?  
– Нет, – Куинто глянул вглубь комнаты, где на диване в гордом одиночестве, его дожидался Майлз.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что мы должны все обсудить?  
– Знаю, – нехотя признался Куинто. – Но… не сейчас.  
– К нему спешишь? – Крис проследил за его взглядом.  
– Нет... какая тебя разница? – наверное, слишком грубо оборвал его Зак и прошел в дом, оставляя растерянного Пайна позади.  
Он и без его подсказок знал, что им рано или поздно придется поговорить, не могут же они вечно бегать друг от друга? Но Куинто совсем не представлял, что он скажет Крису, нужно было расставить все точки над i еще тогда, в промо-туре, а сейчас прошел уже год, и то, что произошло на самом деле, стерлось, оставляя после себя только самостоятельно додуманный образ.  
– Считаешь вечеринку провальной? – Закари присел на подлокотник подле Майлза.  
– Нет, все нормально, просто я перебрал немного, – парень уткнулся Заку в плечо.  
– Бывает, – Куинто осторожно провел рукой по голове парня. – Принести что-нибудь?  
– Пока нет, – Макмиллан поднял на него взгляд, и Закари искренне не понимал, чем он заслужил такое скорое прощение. Они так и сидели, тихо перешептываясь и отгородившись от всеобщего веселья, пока Майлз не начал клевать носом.  
– Эй, ты все еще здесь? – Зак потрепал его по плечу. – Может, пойдешь лучше приляжешь?  
– Сейчас же самое веселье должно быть? – фыркнул парень, откидываясь на диванчике. – Вот теперь принеси что-нибудь.  
– Если только воды, алкоголя с тебя на сегодня хватит.  
– Окей, принеси воды, – не стал спорить парень. Зак кивнул и, поднявшись, пошел в сторону кухни, надеясь, что в холодильнике кроме минералки найдет и что-нибудь покрепче для себя.  
Пайна он мог узнать безошибочно и со спины, и в темноте. Сейчас тот стоял на кухне лицом к окну, а в его руке тлела сигарета.  
– Мог бы покурить на улице, – как бы между прочим фыркнул Куинто. – Весь двор в твоем распоряжении.  
– В доме нельзя? – Крис вздрогнул от неожиданности, развернулся и потушил сигарету о грязную тарелку.  
– Можно, но все-таки.  
– Там шумно, а я немного устал от этого веселья, голова разболелась, решил немного перевести дух, – Крис улыбнулся и включил небольшой светильник. – А ты пришел за новой порцией? – он кивком указал на пустые бокалы.  
– Майлз попросил принести воды.  
– Он же подождет тебя, если ты немного задержишься?  
– Задержусь? С чего бы? – Зак сделал вид, что не понял, к чему ведет Пайн.  
– Вечеринка подходит к концу, а мы так и не поговорили. Зак, зачем все усложнять?  
– И правда незачем, – со вздохом согласился Куинто, он и сам прекрасно знал, что нужно раз и навсегда определить, разграничить их странные взаимоотношения с Крисом, чего бы им это не стоило. – Давай, что ты хотел сказать?  
– Эм, – Пайн задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Ты думаешь, я уже речь продумал? И вообще, может присядешь хотя бы?  
– Я надеюсь, что мы не задержимся, – нарочито раздраженно бросил Закари. Не хотелось выдавать свое волнение, все-таки он тоже долго ждал этого, да и на самом деле был рад снова видеть Пайна на своей кухне. Можно было потрудиться и представить, что между ними все точно также как и пару лет назад, и Крис просто задержался в гостях, и сейчас они выйдут и вместе выпьют пива на пороге, а потом Зак застелет ему кровать в гостевой.  
– Не смейся, но я серьезно собирался-собирался, а сейчас и не знаю, что тебе сказать, – Крис прислонился к стойке, расположившись напротив Зака. – Наверное, нужно сначала объясниться, то есть… извиниться за… – Пайн запнулся, захлебываясь словами, с которыми он всегда так умело управлялся. – Ты наверняка считаешь меня ужасным эгоистом…  
– Крис, ты и есть эгоист да еще и конченый придурок, – Зак усмехнулся, поднимая глаза на Пайна. – Ты был им всегда, а не только, кхм… в последний год.  
– Может, ты и прав, – Крис смутился. – Но тогда ты общался со мной, мы вроде как дружили. А потом, Зак, серьезно, я облажался…  
– Облажался? О какой конкретно ситуации ты сейчас говоришь? – с сомнением уточнил Закари. Ему не хотелось вспоминать случай в отеле, но Крис тогда спасовал, продинамил его, можно было назвать это как угодно… но явно не словом «облажался».  
– Я сейчас про эту дурацкую переписку. Я как с цепи совался, тогда в начале весны, когда принялся вдруг писать тебе… Ты знаешь, что тогда произошло?  
– Нет, господи, разумеется, не знаю, – Зак закатил глаза. – В отличие от тебя мне есть чем заняться, и я не отслеживал твои перемещения, – он на самом деле гордился тем, что ни разу не дал слабину и понятия не имел, где Кристофер и с кем.  
– О моем пьяном вождении и суде писали везде, где только можно, неужели ты… был не в курсе? – Крис выглядел растерянно, казалось, для него это было очевидно.  
– Кристофер, спустись с небес на землю, мир не крутится вокруг тебя. Я тогда был в Берлине и мне было совсем не до этого, – соврал Куинто. Естественно до него доходили новости о том, в какую задницу попал Пайн. – И вообще, тебе не кажется, что ты немного отвлекся?  
– Нет, я как раз тогда вернулся с Новой Зеландии, и со всех сторон меня донимали вопросами о лишении прав, штрафе и всем в таком духе… Представляешь, каково было? Мы еще и с Ирис порвали после всего ….  
– Та исландка? – хмыкнул Закари, перебивая Пайна, и тем самым давая ему возможность перевести дыхание. – Сочувствую. Вы расстались из-за этой недоаварии? – он не смог сдержать любопытства  
– Эм… не совсем… то есть вообще-то неважно из-за чего, но, эм… Спасибо. Пусть запоздалое, но сочувствие… прямо как тогда, – Крис невесело улыбнулся, вспоминая, конечно, их промо-тур. – Я, кажется, до сих пор еще не отошел, в этот раз и правда думал, что может выйти что-то серьезное. Господи, да кому я рассказываю, ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, как это бывает…  
– Не переводи стрелки, – нахмурился Куинто. – Я все еще мало понимаю, как твоя неудачная личная жизнь и расставание связано со сталкерством и потоком идиотских сообщений?  
– Да напрямую! – резко бросил Крис, отчего-то не решаясь поднять глаза. – Я приехал в Лос-Анджелес в пустой дом, пил, разбирал почту, просматривал все эти удивленно-сочувствующие сообщения от ребят, перечитывал огромное письмо от Абрамса, в котором тот сообщал, какой же я мудак, и что он с нашим кастом с ума сойдет. И, знаешь, я все ждал, что ты сдашься, что… ну не знаю, напишешь что-нибудь вроде «подобного я и ожидал», но нет. Мне и так все уши прожужжали про тебя с Майлзом, а тут я и сам убедился, что тебе не до меня. Я бесился и злился из-за того, что похерил нашу так называемую дружбу.  
– В этом виноват не только ты, – перебил Зак. Непросто было наблюдать, как Крис чуть ли не душу выворачивает перед ним.  
– Спасибо, – Пайн слабо улыбнулся. – Но я все равно вел себя как идиот, и не думай, что я этого не понимаю… и тогда, и сейчас. Мне нужно было на ком-то отыграться или получить поддержку… не знаю.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Первые сообщения, те, которые были о том, что я снова сажусь за руль в нетрезвом виде, и все в этом духе, я хотел спровоцировать тебя на ответ, я думал ты в курсе. Я был пьян и, конечно, никуда не собирался ехать.  
– Тебе пора бы завязывать с выпивкой, – совершенно серьезно заметил Куинто. Черт возьми, он прекрасно знал, куда приведет его следующая фраза, но не сдержался. – То, что случилось в отеле, тоже случилось по пьяни…  
– Думаешь? – Пайн почему-то рассмеялся. – Тогда было совсем другое. Может, я и нажрался, но прийти к тебе в номер я хотел еще и до этого, а тут просто осмелел.  
– Крис, ты уверен, что это нужно говорить? – Зак тяжело выдохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
– Да, думаю, что да. Потому что после этого я прокручивал тот момент в голове много раз и…  
– Я не хочу этого знать! – выпалил Закари, едва не отшатнувшись от Криса, который стоял опасно близко к нему. – У меня сейчас всё прекрасно, ты сам это видишь. Проблемы, Кристофер, у тебя, а меня, блять, серьезные отношения. Я, черт возьми, влюблен и не собираюсь ничего менять, не собираюсь слушать все то, что ты напридумывал себе.  
– Уверен? – Пайн удивленно вскинув бровь и, сократив дистанцию между ними, потянулся к Заку, неуверенно целуя его… словно боясь, что оттолкнут. Куинто бы так и сделал, настолько это было банальным и заезженным приемом, но он даже не сразу осознал, что сам прижимает Пайна к стойке, не просто отвечая на поцелуй, а перехватывая инициативу. Его разом затопили знакомые ощущения и запахи. Куинто даже не понимал, откуда помнит как ощущается Крис, его губы и руки на себе. Сейчас Зак не был уверен ни в чем: ни в словах Пайна, ни в собственных действиях и желаниях.  
Только когда Крис оторвался от него, все еще обнимая за шею, Зак четко осознал, что натворил, а Пайн еле слышно выдохнул:  
– Извини.  
– Я сам виноват, – растерянно моргнул Куинто.  
– Я не об этом, – Пайн указал взглядом куда-то за плечо Зака. Обернувшись, он увидел только пустой дверной проем, но нетрудно было догадаться, что или верней кого там заметил Крис. В этот момент Закари понял, что за пару мгновений умудрился испортить все.  
К счастью, он среагировал быстро, бросившись из кухни, совершенно забыв о растерянном Крисе, так и застывшем посреди комнаты. Сейчас не до него, нужно было как можно быстрее найти Майлза, пока тот не успел додумать увиденное.  
В доме Макмиллана он не нашел, ни в одной из уединенных дальних комнат его тоже не было. Обнаружился парень на опустевшем заднем дворе, что ж, хотя бы не придется выяснять отношения при друзьях.  
– Майлз? – Зак позвал парня, но тот никак не отреагировал. – Эй, прости, – еще раз повторил Куинто уже тише, опустив руку на плечо бойфренда. Тот тут же скинул ее, но, по крайней мере, развернулся к Закари.  
Он ожидал увидеть в глазах парня злость или презрение, но его лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего… и это пугало еще больше. Майлза невозможно было читать как открытую книгу, как Пайна. У того все было видно по лицу: когда он удивлен, счастлив, хмурит брови или ухмыляется очередной шутке. Черт, сейчас уж точно не время думать о нем!  
– И что это там был за херня? – с одной стороны, Куинто был благодарен за то, что Майлз не кричал, привлекая внимание, но лучше бы парень проявил эмоции, залепил пощечину или что там делают в таких ситуациях.  
– Ты… послушай, я виноват, знаю, – стараясь аккуратно подбирать слова, принялся оправдываться Куинто. – Послушай, детка, я всё всегда порчу и веду себя как мудак, знаю, но, – он сделал шаг к Майлзу, – не спеши с выводами. Я же… блять, я же люблю тебя.  
– Серьезно? Куинто, ты издеваешься? То есть ты говоришь меня это только сейчас, в такой ситуации?  
Зак устало прикрыл глаза, для сегодняшнего дня ошибок было и так достаточно. Они уже год вместе, и он, правда, никогда не делал никаких признаний. Сначала это было слишком глупо, да и Куинто не воспринимал отношения всерьез… А потом не было надобности озвучивать и без того очевидные вещи. Сейчас же эти слова так легко слетели с языка и казались настолько правильными, будто иначе и быть не могло.  
– Да, и если нужно, могу доказать тебе это, чем угодно, только выслушай, – уверенно сказал Зак понимая, что не может из-за одного случайного, глупого поцелуя потерять отношения.  
– Я и без того знаю, что ты прекрасный актер, – Майлз невесело улыбнулся.  
– И еще ты знаешь… должен знать, что я действительно люблю тебя. У меня до тебя такого не было ни с Джо, ни с кем-то другим. Мне нравится то, как ты смеешься, как отбрасываешь прядь со лба, абсолютно все, я серьезно не думал, что такое может со мной случиться, что я еще могу влюбиться, потеряв голову, – он перевел дыхание. – В нас, в наших отношениях столько всего... А Крис? К нему я не чувствую ничего подобного, просто не могу чувствовать.  
Зак не врал. То, что он испытывал к Пайну, не поддавалось классификации. Куинто даже не понимал, от чего каждый раз, когда Крис улыбается, а вокруг его глаз разбегаются морщинки-лучики, у него сердце заходится боем. Это могло быть что угодно, но уж точно не влюбленность.  
– Я не знаю, почему так поступил, почему, ну, не ушел из этой чертовой кухни сразу, – Куинто вздохнул. – Но я точно знаю, что виноват и что очень люблю тебя! – Зак понимал, что сейчас немного переигрывает, давит на чувства. Но ему во что бы то ни стало нужно было достучаться до Майлза.  
– Не ори, – парень нахмурился. Закари все-таки добился он него эмоций. Было видно, как Макмиллан сомневается, за несколько секунд пытаясь сообразить как вести себя дальше. – Ладно, хватит. Мы сейчас ничего не решим, а только испортим остальным вечеринку. Я не хочу… не знаю, что тебе сейчас сказать. Давай разберемся с этим дома.  
Дома? Зак не понял, что под этим подразумевал Майлз. Его дом в Сан-Диего. Или все-таки Нью-Йорк?  
– В смысле, завтра или когда прилетим обратно?  
– Когда вернемся к нам домой, – кивнул парень, заводя прядь за ухо. – Выяснять отношения на свадьбе моей сестры я не собираюсь.  
– Конечно, – выдохнул Куинто вслед уходящему Макмиллану. Что ж, пока лучше не трогать его. Дать время – это все, что мог Зак, и он так и сделал.  
Оставалась ровно неделя до того, как они вернутся в Нью-Йорк. Неделя, чтобы уверить Майлза в том, что Зак оступился, в том, что такое не может повториться. Неделя, чтобы хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию с Крисом, которую их «разговор» только усложнил.  
Зак не представлял как будет выбираться из этого дерьма.  
Он понимал, что полностью заслужил и отстраненность Майлза, и его громкое молчание по дороге в Сан-Франциско, и несколько смс от Криса, будь он не ладен.  
_«Извини. Еще раз»  
«Надеюсь, у вас там все нормально»  
«Дай мне знать, если что»_  
Если что, что? Куинто не знал, что может ответить… Что все кончено? Что Макмиллан простил его? Или что Пайн лезет не в свое дело? Хотя, конечно, было понятно, что и Крис ощущает на себе ответственность за случившееся, или же в нем вдруг взыграла совесть.  
Ровно до того как они припарковали свою машину около дома Макмилланов, Зак был уверен в том, что до возвращения в Нью-Йорк он не дотерпит, что не сможет находиться так долго в подвешенным состоянии. Но, когда Куинто оказался на свадьбе в окружении счастливых влюбленных людей, он просто не смог затеять ссору или разборки. Да к тому же и Майлз заметно расслабился, попав в привычную обстановку.  
За те несколько дней, которые они гостили в Калифорнии, парень потихоньку оттаивал и не даже не отстранился, когда Зак приобнял его для фотографии «на прощание».  
О Крисе Куинто вспомнил только единожды, да и то только перед вылетом. Черт, ему сейчас было совсем не до Пайна и его обострившегося чувства вины!  
_«Можем встретится? Я здесь недалеко»  
«нет, мы улетаем»  
«То есть вместе?»  
«У вас всё хорошо?»_ , – снова Крис не мог оставаться в строгих рамках одного смс.  
_«почти»_ , – честно ответил Куинто. Хоть с кем-то же он должен быть честен.  
Господи, по приезде в Нью-Йорк Закари даже не смел надеяться на то, что Майлз поедет к нему, и даже пожалел было, что за столько времени они так и не съехались. Когда такси затормозило у дома Куинто, и Макмиллан вышел из машины вслед за ним, Зак едва поверил в это. Они вместе вытащили чемоданы, затащили их наверх. Закари почти тут же поставил кофеварку, а Майлз отправился в душ. Похоже, всё было в порядке. У них всё было в порядке.  
Сил идти куда-нибудь или готовить не было, так что было решено заказать еду на дом. Пока они ужинали, Ной и Сканк крутились под ногами, ластились, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Псы соскучились по ним _обоим_ , и это было не то чтобы неожиданно, но очень приятно.  
Только к самой ночи Зак наконец решился начать разговор, не желая откладывать его до утра. Он и так ждал слишком долго.  
– Теперь мы можем поговорить? – осторожно начал Закари.  
– Если хочешь, – Макмиллан потянулся. – У тебя появились еще какие-то аргументы?  
– Нет, – выдохнул Куинто.  
– Ну да, откуда им взяться, – парень усмехнулся. – Ты, конечно, конченый мудак, но… расслабься, я не собираюсь бросать тебя. По крайне мере, не из-за одного поцелуя… да еще и с Пайном.  
– Мы с ним не…  
– Я знаю. Ты изначально предлагал свободные отношения, и было бы глупо думать, что рано или поздно ты не… воспользуешься этим. Во всяком случае, я был предупрежден, и вы с ним коллеги, и он натурал. Все понятно.  
– Это не то… – начал было Зак, но Макмиллан остановил его жестом.  
– Наверное, забыть об этом будет самым разумным решением. Мне серьезно неприятно об этом вспоминать, – он встал с дивана, собирая грязные тарелки. – Завтра с утра придется везти домой чемоданы.  
– Точно, – Куинто кивнул, глупо улыбаясь. Он ожидал другого: длинного серьезного разговора или того, что бойфренд примется собирать свои вещи, оставленные в квартире… Чего угодно кроме холодного, снисходительного прощения. Черт, в годы Майлза он без вопросов бросил, послал бы нахуй самого себя, не стал бы возиться с отношениями, давшими трещину.  
– Эмм, тебе постелить на диване… ну если хочешь? – Куинто не думал, что вслух это будет звучать так по-идиотски.  
– Зачем мелочиться, стели сразу рядом с Ноа, – парень рассмеялся. – Не глупи, Зак, – развернувшись, Майлз вышел из комнаты, собаки тоже поплелись за ним, а Куинто так и остался сидеть в одиночестве.  
_«мы помирились. окончательно»_ , – почему-то он чувствовал необходимость сообщить об этом Крису или просто поделиться с кем-то радостью.  
Ответ пришел почти мгновенно:  
_«Я рад за тебя. И спасибо, что написал»_  
Куинто тоже был рад и обещал себе прилагать все усилия для поддержания равновесия в своих отношениях. Все-таки он был в таком возрасте, когда особенно четко понимаешь, что просто так ничего не дается и что над отношениями _действительно_ нужно работать обоим. Может быть, для кого-то это и было нормой, но… Зак привык, что обычно подстраиваются под него. А теперь нужно было меняться, хотя бы попробовать ненадолго стать «лучшим бойфрендом». Со всем стандартным набором из общих друзей, которые тебе совсем не импонируют, совместными вечерами, прогулками с собаками и увлечениями на двоих.  
Да, Зак старался выполнять все это, быть первым по всем пунктам и точно знал, что уж это Макмиллан оценит. Кому как не ему знать, как иногда сложно Куинто идти на уступки.  
Порой, правда, хотелось бросить все и пустить на самотек или, например, набрать смс Крису, чтобы снова перевернуть жизнь с ног на голову и убежать от неправдоподобной гармонии, но Куинто держался.  
По крайней мере, пока телефонный звонок не нарушил сонную тишину, царившую в комнате. Настолько это было расслабляющее, настолько привычно - Макмиллан лежит у него на животе, а он перебирает его волосы, накручивая волны на пальцы.  
– Кто это? – Майлз поднял голову и глянул Зака, кое-как поднявшегося с кровати. – Может не будешь брать трубку?  
– Это по работе, – Куинто почти не врал, он с сомнением смотрел на экран с высветившимся «Кристофер». И что только Пайну в этот раз понадобилось от него, да еще и в такое время? Кивнув Майлзу, Закари вышел на кухню, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Так… на всякий случай.  
– Алло? – раздраженно бросил он.  
– Привет, – голос Пайна был невыносимо бодр. – Как вечер?  
– Ты же в курсе, что у нас разница в несколько часов? Что тебе нужно? – Куинто не собирался вести долгие дружеские беседы. – Зачем это вообще?  
– Что «зачем»? – непонимающе переспросил Крис.  
– Позвонил мне. Раньше тебе хватало смс.  
– Раньше ты хотел убить меня взглядом, а теперь мы вроде как помирились. Или я ошибаюсь? – он, кажется, был искренне удивлен.  
– Думай как хочешь, и… давай ближе к делу, хорошо?  
– Окей, я просто не хотел… вот так сразу, – Пайн усмехнулся, а Куинто закатил глаза, стараясь выкинуть из головы образ из счастливого, улыбающегося Криса, сидящего напротив в гримерном кресле. – Эй, ты все еще здесь? Мне вообще-то нужен твой совет.  
– Совет? – с удивление переспросил Куинто. С каких пор Пайну требуется его мнение? После того как он вновь стал считать их друзьями?  
– Эй, ты еще на связи? Куинто, спокойно, вопрос по работе. Ничего такого…  
– Ладно, хватит, – улыбнувшись, перебил Криса Зак. – Выкладывай.  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, что не ты один в продюсеры подался? Я вот с ребятами, пока есть свободное время, тоже решил одним проектом заняться. Вот только… ох, знаешь, у меня тут целый список вопросов по этому поводу.  
– Может, стоило выбрать кого-нибудь покомпетентней и с большим опытом?  
– Нет уж, не хочу позориться перед другими.  
Оказалось, что Пайну, и правда, не столько требовалась консультация, сколько поддержка. Они долго и достаточно подробно обсудили будущий проект Криса и его друзей. Зак делился опытом, рассказывал о подводных камнях, с которыми может столкнуться человек, всегда находившийся по другую сторону камеры. Пайн внимательно слушал, периодически уточняя мелочи и пытаясь шутить… И черт возьми, Зак был ему за это благодарен, за то, что тот ведет себя так, как будто и не было года тишины, не вспоминает произошедшее. А еще за то, что тот все-таки позвонил и не для того, чтобы снова извиняться или откровенничать, а действительно по делу. Когда к нему подошел Майлз, наконец-то вставший с кровати, он услышал разве что рассуждения о спонсорах и капитале. Обычная деловая беседа, ничего такого.  
– Ладно, у нас уже очень поздно, – наверное, только через час Зак все-таки оборвал Пайна.  
– О да, точно. Я что-то разошелся, – пробормотал Крис. – Я еще позвоню, хорошо?  
– Угу, пока, – выдохнул Куинто и, не дожидаясь ответа, первым сбросил вызов. И без этого предупреждения Криса было понятно, что одним звонком они не ограничатся.  
Так и оказалось, хотя уже спустя пару недель он не дергался каждый раз, когда телефон снова выдавал «Крис». Зак специально переименовал его, он и без этого слишком выделял Пайна среди остальных. Оно и понятно, почти никто из друзей не связывался с ним так часто. К удивлению, это совсем не мешало, даже наоборот, звонки Криса удачно вписывались в общую картинку, которая неожиданно выходила неправдоподобно счастливой. Он с головой ушел в работу и собственный проект, который шел в гору, в их отношениях с Майлзом тоже все выровнялось и пришло в норму, по крайней мере, Зак был в этом уверен… точно так же, как и в их «возрожденной» дружбе с Крисом. Он был благодарен Пайну за настойчивость и за то, что тот всегда был готов выслушать и поговорить, хотя Куинто и редко прибегал к этой привилегии, несмотря на то, что чувство неловкости между ними уже исчезло.  
Чаще они просто перебрасывались смс, или Крис сам звонил ему, пренебрегая разными часовыми поясами. Майлз еще не переехал, но почти всегда оставался у Зака на ночь, и в такие дни Куинто казалось, что он обладатель какой-то позорной тайны. Ему не нравилась вся это чертовски глупая конспирация, но каждый раз он вставал и уходил в другую комнату, чтобы ответить на звонок. Макмиллан не придавал этому особого значения, понимая специфику работы, но Зак все равно избегал в разговоре имени и вообще какой-либо конкретной информации, выдавая пространные общие фразы, из-за чего беседа становилась практически бессмысленной, но от этого не менее продолжительной. Смс в такой ситуаций, конечно, были более конкретными и информативными, но и они, как заметил Куинто, делились на несколько категорий.  
Они по-прежнему затрагивали рабочие моменты, вроде:  
_«Мне надоело, нас опять кинул спонсор»  
«привыкай. ты же не думал, что кто-то даст тебе миллион просто так»  
«Да, но они, блять, хотят перекроить весь сценарий»  
«иногда нужно уметь подстраиваться»  
«Да ладно? И это ТЫ об этом говоришь?!»  
«в этом суть командной работы, кристофер»_  
Или же они перекидывались информацией и слухами о постоянно откладывающихся съемках третьего Трека:  
_«Что за дерьмо? Когда нам вообще покажут сценарий?»  
«как обычно самым последними»  
«Я серьезно, Куинто, думаешь, он у них хотя дописан?  
«не знаю. это же ты недавно виделся с Дж.Дж»  
«Как будто из него что-то вытянешь»  
«а тебе вообще не все равно? наслаждайся свободой, пока можешь»_  
Но чаще всего, конечно, это была бессмысленная дружеская переписка, которой Заку, если честно, не хватало.  
_«Когда будешь в ЛА, ни за что не ходи в Pizzeria Mozza. Серьезно»  
«уже боюсь»  
«Заказать там Пепперони было ошибкой»  
«всей твоей жизни? ты говорил тоже самое в Сиднее»  
«Не смешно. И вообще я хотел предупредить, чтобы ты не повторял моих ошибок»  
«я вегетарианец вообще-то»  
«Я помню»  
«признай, ты просто хотел пожаловаться»  
«…Или так»_  
Но хуже всего было, когда они скатывались до глупого, какого-то неумелого… флирта. По другому это назвать у Куинто язык не поворачивался, он буквально видел краснеющего Криса, понимающего, что он перешагивает черту, отправляя очередное смс.  
_«Меня все-таки вытащили в бар»  
«тебе нужно мое одобрение?»  
«Почти», – и следом еще одно сообщение с прикрепленным фото.  
«Нравится лук?»  
«крис, блять, ты уже напился»  
«Еще даже к бару не подошел. И вообще, тебе же должно понравиться»  
«наряжаешься специально для меня?»  
« А даже если и так?»  
«тогда ты промахнулся, извини»  
«нихрена, твой Майлз одевается так же»  
«ему 25. не молодись»  
«Окей, тогда пойду, разденусь. Фото прикрепить?» - и сразу после:  
«Или все-таки лучше видео?»  
«Туше»_  
Зак удивлялся, почему такие подначивания не раздражали его, а даже наоборот с каждым разом он ждал, насколько далеко решится зайти Кристофер в своих провокациях.  
Определить границы общения за несколько месяцев им так и не удалось. Все было в порядке, пока один был в Нью-Йорке, а другой в ЛА. Зак старался избегать мыслей о том, что на самом деле происходит между ними, и зачем двум взрослым мужчинам, живущим своими насыщенными жизнями, эти ночные переписки и абсолютно ненужные переживания. Он злился на себя за то, что чувствовал облегчение каждый раз, когда Майлз провожал его хмурым взглядом и не задавал никаких вопросов. Только когда пришло сообщение от нового режиссера по поводу начала работы над фильмом, Макмиллан как бы между делом спросил - будет ли на встрече Пайн? Закари ничем не мог успокоить парня и боялся давать какие-либо обещания, он и сам с трудом представлял, что случится, когда они встретятся лицом к лицу. Ему уже надоело без конца проговаривать про себя словно мантру, что с Крисом они просто друзья, хорошие друзья, изредка позволяющие себе, хм… шутки ниже пояса.  
В том, что самовнушение не поможет сбежать от себя, Куинто убедился, стоило ему только зайти в конференц-зал. «Его метальные щиты не выдержали»… Будь они во вселенной Стар Трека, Зак бы сказал именно так. Но, увы, окружала его жестокая действительно, в которой Крис Пайн радостно махал ему из-за стола, улыбаясь и шутливо отдавая честь. Вздохнув, Куинто натянуто улыбнулся и, махнув остальным ребятам, сел рядом с Крисом. К удивлению, никакой неловкости или скованности не было, даже наоборот, творческий процесс, чувство единения и дружеское плечо рядом будто вернули его на несколько лет назад. Зак был рад с головой окунуться в рабочую атмосферу, пообедать с коллегами, которых давно не видел прямо в офисе Парамаут, и наконец прочувствовать скорое наступление масштабных съемок и последующей череды интервью и дорожек. Больше года бок о бок с Крисом вдалеке от Нью-Йорка, собак, театра и Майлза - якорей, державших его на поверхности.  
Весь день на Пайна невозможно было смотреть, он буквально светился энергией, много шутил, улыбался, смешно жмурясь и, кажется, чувствовал себя абсолютно свободно. Зак никак не мог понять: вошел ли тот в роль или действительно все хорошо… у них все хорошо.  
Они выбрались из офиса только поздно вечером, когда вечное солнце Лос-Анджелеса уже скрылось, обеспечивая долгожданную прохладу. Заку хотелось лишь дотащиться до гостиницы, заказать ужин и уткнуться в подушку. Перелеты через весь континент всегда отзывались ужасной головной болью и недомоганием.  
Он намеренно отказался от приглашения Пайна поужинать где-нибудь, просто поболтать по-дружески, не потому что ему не хотелось, даже наоборот… Но их посиделки всегда плавно перемещались в бар, где они выпивали до рассвета. В том, чтобы мучиться с похмельем в самолете, было мало приятного, поэтому Зак и распрощался с Крисом еще у офиса. Тот, конечно, надулся, выпятил губу в притворной обиде и, хлопнув его по плечу, укатил на своей пижонской машине, пообещав напоследок позвонить.  
Проводив его взглядом, Зак с облегчением выдохнул, ссутулившись, и окончательно расслабился, поняв, что утренний мандраж был не более чем безосновательным волнением, полностью улетучившимся в первые же полчаса. Поймав такси, он отправился в гостиницу, ехать в собственный дом было лишней тратой времени и сил. Все равно уже в полдень следующего дня нужно было быть на регистрации в Ван-Найс.  
Но отдохнуть ему так и не удалось, потому что... Просто потому что Крис Пайн был виновником, как минимум, половины сложностей, возникающих в его жизни в последний год. Крис просто взял и приперся в гостиницу. С ресепшена позвонили уже тогда, когда Куинто собирался принять душ и лечь спать.  
– Крис, я же сказал, что хочу отдохнуть и мне не до…  
– Я знаю, – перебив его, буркнул Пайн и, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошел в номер.  
– Ты помнишь, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз? – Закари прикрыл за ним дверь.  
– Да, но теперь я пришел к тебе на трезвую голову, – Крис осторожно присел на диван. От его утренней беззаботности не осталось и следа.  
– Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – Закари опустился рядом с Пайном. – Точней нет, я считаю, что нам просто не нужен еще один разговор, который только все усложнит.  
– Тебе может и не нужен, а вот я хочу… выговориться что ли, – невесело усмехнулся Крис.  
– Ты думаешь, что сообщишь мне что-то, о чем я еще не знаю? – Куинто не собирался растягивать этот разговор на всю ночь. Чем раньше они все для себя прояснят, тем лучше. Ах да, и плевать, что до этого у них была тысяча шансов выяснить все, не находясь на расстоянии вздоха друг от друга.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Пайн. – Но я так больше не могу. Я… слушай, это пиздец, серьезно, я не знал, куда деть себя, изводил все эти месяцы… Чувствовал себя виноватым и тут же не мог прекратить думать… О том, что могло бы быть, если…  
– Не может быть никаких «если», Кристофер.  
– Если бы я не сказал о Майлзе тогда на кухне или бы не спасовал год назад, – упрямо продолжил Пайн. – И вообще если бы постоянно не бежал от себя, между нами же была целая куча хреновых «если бы»! И… прости, если я снова все испортил. Но я просто не могу выкинуть это из головы особенно накануне съемок.  
– И что я тебе должен на это сказать? – Куинто тяжело вздохнул – Точней нет, я знаю что _должен_ тебе сказать.  
– Так в чем же дело? – Крис взглянул на него, и даже в полутьме было видно, насколько у того уставший вид. – Ты боишься. Так же как и я.  
– Нет, чего мне бояться? – Закари покачал головой. – Да, я растерян, сбит с толку, но не более. И все то, что было, хм, могло быть между нами уже в прошлом. Я не буду врать и говорить, что никогда не смотрел на тебя, но сейчас у меня есть Майлз, и, знаешь, у нас все хорошо. Я не хочу ничего менять.  
– Эй, ты реально считаешь, что у вас все хорошо? – скривился Пайн. – То есть тут же отвечать на все мои сообщения, уходить с телефоном, я не знаю, чуть ли не в ванную, чтобы тебя не слышал бойфренд, это, по-твоему, нормально в здоровых отношениях? Блять, ну или я идиот, или ты слишком заигрался!  
Зак зло сжал кулаки, уставившись взглядом в стену напротив. Непросто было признать, что в словах Криса есть доля правды, но нельзя было позволить Пайну спихнуть все ошибки на него одного. И вообще, по-хорошему нужно было пересесть подальше или хотя бы отодвинуться от Криса, который прижимался к нему бедром. Куинто не хотелось лишний раз ставить свой самоконтроль под удар.  
– Знаешь, это ни к чему не приведет, я устал и хочу спать, у меня нет ни сил, ни желания копаться в твоих чувствах, с которыми ты и сам не в состоянии разобраться, – взяв себя в руки, выговорил Закари. – Так что, Крис, или уходи, или прямо говори, что ты от меня хочешь?  
– Поцелуй меня, блять, я не знаю, сделай что-нибудь! Потому что ты прав, я не в состоянии с этим справиться сам. Я втрескался в мужика, впервые, по уши, и понятия не имею, что с этим делать…  
Зак на мгновение словно выпал из реальности, потому что в его мире Крис Пайн просто не мог так говорить! Черт, «втрескался», Куинто не знал, как правильно реагировать на такие, кхм, признания. Хотелось потянуться к нему, потрепать по голове, прижать к себе, потому что Крис сидел рядом растерянный, запутавшийся и… нуждающийся в нем. От необдуманных поступков Зака сейчас удерживала только мысль, что он не может сломаться еще раз, что не может так поступить с Майлзом, ждущим его в Нью-Йорке.  
– Что за херню ты несешь? Я не в том возрасте, чтобы вестись и потакать гетеросексуалам, которым просто захотелось новых ощущений.  
– Да боже, ты себя слышишь?! Если тебе настолько все равно, и ты не хочешь «потакать моим желаниям», то почему каждый гребаный раз зовешь меня по имени, пялишься? И даже если ты прав, и я просто запутался в своих чувствах, то почему бы нам просто не разрубить этот узел?  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Говорю же, поцелуй меня, – упрямо повторил Пайн.  
И во второй раз Зак не смог отказать в столь настойчивой просьбе. Подавшись вперед, он впился в губы Криса, раздвигая их языком и все еще надеясь, что его остановят, что Пайн снова спасует перед таким напором. Но растерялся Крис лишь на секунду, а потом послушно приоткрыл рот и заметно расслабился, подвинувшись ближе, полностью передавая инициативу Заку. Его доверие и решительность пьянили похлеще, чем самый крепкий алкоголь.  
Борода у Криса остро царапалась, и они то и дело сталкивались зубами, вот только Заку было уже плевать на это. Он чувствовал, как внутри плещется что-то горячее, необъятное, обжигающее и спускающееся вниз густой волной, было самое время признать, что все это время он пусть и неосознанно, но хотел этого. От желания скручивало все внутренности, и стало ясно, что остановиться на поцелуях у них не выйдет.  
– Черт, Куинто, – едва оторвавшись от Зака, выдохнул Пайн. Смотреть на него сейчас было просто невозможно: щеки раскраснелись, а глаза лихорадочно блестели, выдавая Криса с головой. В том, что Закари окончательно сдался… пропал не оставалось сомнений.  
– Пожалуйста, – едва ли не прохрипел Пайн. – Я так не могу больше.  
– Ты же понимаешь, о чем просишь?  
– Да… то есть я просто знаю, что это мне нужно, – Крис отстранился и чуть отодвинулся от Зака, смотря куда угодно: на руки Куинто, ворот футболки, но не в глаза. – Один раз… а потом будь что будет. И не нужно говорить, что нам еще работать, что это все испортит и что у тебя... все хорошо, я и так все это знаю, – Пайн невесело усмехнулся. – Пожалуйста, Закари, не заставляй меня просить еще раз, – либо у Криса совсем крыша поехала, либо для себя он все давно решил, и в этот раз собирался дойти до конца. Он снова сел ближе, чуть ли не на колени и принялся хаотично водить ладонями по плечам и груди Куинто, тыкаясь губами наугад.  
Как бы Зак не рассчитывал на собственное благоразумие и чертов самоконтроль, он тоже был отнюдь не железным. Схватив Пайна за плечи, Куинто опрокинул его на диван, не прекращая думать о том, что всё снова повторяется. Нависая сверху, Зак жестко зажал ему рот рукой, было достаточно и того, что Крис просил… просил, блять!  
– Лучше бы ты молчал, – прошептал Закари, упираясь лбом в лоб Криса. От него снова пахло анисом. – Серьезно… лучше бы молчал.  
Он почти нежно очертил линию от подбородка и выше к скуле, впервые целуя Криса по собственной инициативе. Пайн, кажется, до сих пор сомневался в реальности происходящего,  
не веря в то, что Зак все-таки это делает, но потом, будто отмерев, Пайн больно вцепился в плечи Куинто и подался вперед. Закари неожиданно поймал себя на мысли о том, что может до бесконечности вылизывать его рот, вслушиваясь в беспомощное мычание, и чувствовать неуверенные касания.  
Ноги неудобно упирались в подлокотник, а винил дивана противно скрипел, добавляя ситуации еще большего абсурда. Им было слишком мало места, и Куинто, нехотя оторвавшись от губ Криса, поднялся и, усевшись на пол, потянул Пайна за собой.  
– Какой же ты нелепый, – Зак ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Крис немного неуклюже слез с дивана и устроился перед ним.  
– Умеешь придать уверенности в себе, – буркнул Пайн, глядя на Куинто снизу вверх. – Продолжим, или у тебя есть еще какие-то веские замечания?  
– Посмотрим, – Закари опустился и снова накрыл губами рот Криса, ему до странности нравилось целоваться и быть с ним. В Пайне было что-то необыкновенное. Зак трахал многих парней, и уж большинство из них было намного лучше Криса. Но черт, Куинто слышал, как колотится сердце Пайна, чувствовал его сомнения и вместе с этим решительное желание. Такой коктейль эмоций, кажется, не испытывал ни один его партнер.  
– Погоди-ка, – снова отстранившись, Зак уселся между широко расставленных ног Криса. Одним движением он стянул футболку и уже собирался перейти к джинсам, но Пайн опередил его, буквально вцепившись в пряжку ремня. Он пытался непослушными пальцами вытолкнуть пуговицу из петли на поясе. Наблюдая за этим, Зак не вмешивался, давая им обоим перевести дух. И, когда Крис наконец победно вздохнул, справившись с ремнем и ширинкой, Куинто уверенно убрал его пальцы и уже сам выкрутился из джинсов, быстро расправившись и с брюками Пайна. Всего несколько секунд, что ж, в этом профессионализма ему было не занимать. Крис тут же покрылся мурашками и покраснел, вытянувшись под Куинто.  
– Всё хорошо? – Зак привычным движением убрал мешающиеся волосы со лба, пропуская короткие пряди между пальцев.  
– Вполне, – попытался улыбнуться Крис, но голос выдавал его с головой. Да и тело потряхивало мелкой дрожью, Закари, правда, сомневался было ли это признаком страха… или же наоборот Кристофер изнывал от желания.  
Тянуть дальше было бессмысленно, да и попросту невозможно. Зак опустил руку на пах Криса и несильно сжал, заставив Пайна выгнуться, издав тихий стон. Куинто про себя отметил, что ждал чего угодно, но только не того, что Пайн в своем возрасте, будучи чуть ли не звездой Голливуда и объектом желания миллионов, будет краснеть, плавиться и поскуливать под ним как какой-то школьник лишь от одних прикосновений. Хотя такая реакция была вполне предсказуема, все-таки Крису нужно было привыкнуть к Заку: к его губам, ладони, оглаживающей уже твердый член через джинсы. И Куинто собирался дать Пайну это время, но видимо тот сам все еще боялся передумать. Когда Крис огладил живот Куинто и поспешно двинулся ниже, Зак перехватил его руки и отвел их в стороны.  
– Эй, что не так? – удивился Крис. – Я же хочу тебя, Куинто!  
– О, это-то я вижу… кхм, и даже чувствую, – Зак ослабил хватку, все-таки давая Пайну свободу действий. И, черт возьми, Крис, и правда, вел себя как какой-нибудь школьник, впервые добравшийся до тела: он легко прикусывал ключицы и лихорадочно водил руками, оглаживая грудь Куинто, ни на секунду не желая продлевать прелюдию.  
Совсем осмелев, он сунул руку в боксеры Зака и обхватил член, пытаясь одновременно дрочить и отвечать на настойчивые поцелуи. Выходило все как-то слишком неуклюже – Пайн постоянно сбивался с ритма и терялся. Куинто успокаивающе улыбнулся ему в губы и сам мягко подался вперед, давая понять, что для начала его инициативы достаточно.  
К его удивлению, Крис быстро расслабился, поняв, что правильнее будет довериться Заку, и просто поглаживал большим пальцем головку, давая Куинто возможность вдоволь насладиться поцелуями.  
– Только я хочу до конца, – внезапно выпалил Пайн, обнимая Закари за шею. – Я не буду сожалеть, не буду потом… ничего не буду. Я знаю, что это странно, и что так быть не должно. Но ведь и ты тоже этого хочешь? Правда же?  
О да, отрицать это было бы глупо: у Зака стояло, и Крис это прекрасно чувствовал, поэтому Куинто кивнул в ответ на вопрос Пайна, вызывая у того почти что безумную улыбку.  
– Может продолжим?  
– Умерьте пыл, капитан, не хочу, чтобы через пару минут все уже закончилось, – Зак усмехнулся и недвусмысленно двинул бровями, глянув на пах Криса.  
– Иди нахуй, Куинто, – в тон ему ответил Пайн.  
– Ну уж нет. Это ты получишь сегодня новый для себя опыт, – Закари отстранился. – Новый же? Только не разочаровывай меня.  
– Тебе обязательно еще больше смущать меня? – Крис судорожно выдохнул, когда Закари перевернул его на живот. – Я же говорил, что я… что у меня еще никогда…  
– Хорошо, я понял, успокойся, – Зак легонько поцеловал его между лопаток, а затем, просунув руку под живот Пайна, потянул его на себя, вынуждая поднять задницу выше. Крис заметно напрягся, вряд ли сейчас ему было так уж удобно и тем более привычно. Закари успокаивающе провел руками по спине Криса, ощупывая взглядом немного выпирающие лопатки, цепочку позвонков, едва загорелую кожу – тело, которое было совсем не идеально: мелкие старые шрамы, целая россыпь родинок, украшающая плечи, и пара лишних килограммов, чувствующихся под пальцами. Все это делало Криса перед ним настоящим.  
– Блять, прекрати на меня пялиться, – буркнул Пайн, уткнувшийся в мягкий ворс ковра. – Я буквально чувствую, как ты меня разглядываешь!  
– Ага, – довольно хмыкнул Куинто. – И знаешь, тебе неплохо было бы заглянуть в зал, Кристофер, – он легко ударил Пайна по заднице и потянулся за подушкой с дивана.  
– Кто бы говорил, или думаешь, йога поможет избавиться тебе от боков, – откликнулся Крис, благодарно принимая подушку.  
– Нет, йога помогает мне немного в другом, но для тебя это слишком высокий уровень…  
– Хватит уже трепаться, – перебил его Крис. – Просто вставь и все, – Пайна стало заметно потряхивать, он начал огрызаться, выдавая свой страх.  
– Спокойно. Я знаю, что делаю, Крис, только не торопись.  
– Да, черт возьми, давай уже! Или резинки что ли нет? У меня в ма… – зачастил Пайн, едва ли не захлебываясь словами, правда, несколько поцелуев-укусов в шею заставили его успокоиться.  
– Я же сказал, все в порядке. У меня всё есть, – Зак нехотя поднялся, чтобы вытащить из чемодана смазку и презервативы. Пайн, видимо почувствовав себя неловко, обернулся через плечо и глянул на Закари.  
– Ох, да ты готовился что ли? – Пайн обернулся через плечо и глянул на Закари.  
– Просто не доставал из чемодана, – ответил Куинто, снова устраиваясь позади.  
– Ааа, ну тогда все ясно, – создавалось впечатление, что Крис просто хочет нарваться на конфликт или на грубость. – Конечно, не дост…  
Во всем были виноваты нервы, но Куинто все равно не собирался давать Крису возможности договорить, поэтому как можно быстрее стянул с него уже давно мешающиеся боксеры и, целуя, спустился по вниз по позвоночнику, а уже в следующую секунду Пайн подавился странным не то стоном, не то всхлипом.  
– Ты же не собираешься… – Пайн снова подавился словами, вместо этого принявшись тихо постанывать и подаваться назад. О да, Зак прекрасно понимал, какого впервые переживать подобные ощущения - чувствовать влажный язык, проезжающийся между ягодиц.  
– Если хочешь, – выдохнул Куинто, отстраняясь, – мы в любой момент можем остановиться.  
– Неееет! – протестующе протянул Крис. – Просто… блять, можно обойтись... без этого? Мне пиздец как неловко.  
– Ну уж нет, ты знал, на что идешь, когда просил, – Закари взял его за бедра и подтянул еще ближе к себе. – И, Пайн, никогда не поверю, что ты этого не делал.  
– Я – да, но мне… – Крис беспомощно уткнулся лбом в подушку и, может быть, хотел бы ответить еще какой-нибудь колкостью, но после очередного движения, сорвался на стон, стыдливо подставляясь под язык. Только когда Пайн окончательно расслабился и наконец начал получать от процесса настоящее удовольствие, Зак отстранился и, выдавив смазку, протолкнул один палец, заставив Криса охнуть и сжаться от боли.  
– Эй, ты как? – Куинто, не торопясь, поцеловал копчик Пайна.  
– Терпимо. Только продолжай.  
– Крис, если тебе бол…  
– Прекрати, я тебе, блять, не принцесса!  
– Я не трахаю принцесс, думал, ты в курсе, – Закари улыбнулся, продолжая гладить спину Криса и одновременно проталкивать палец глубже, оглаживая стенки. Пайна снова начало потряхивать, и он наконец позволил себе стонать в голос, заставляя Куинто бросить все силы на то, чтобы отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не кончить прямо сейчас, от одного голоса.  
– Черт, да ты же стонешь как будто я тебя уже имею вовсю.  
– Тебе нравится, – фыркнул в ответ Крис, а Зак добавил второй палец, только подтверждая слова Пайна. Тот продолжал стонать в подушку, подмахивая и подаваясь назад, буквально сводя этим Куинто с ума.  
По-хорошему подготавливать Криса нужно было дольше, Зак понимал это, но он и сам был уже на грани. Невозможно было представить, что Крис под ним окажется таким… У Куинто не хватало слов, чтобы выразить это. Он, медленно вытащив пальцы из Пайна, отстранился, и наконец спустив боксеры, натянул презерватив.  
Приставив головку, Закари толкнулся, наверное, слишком резко, член вошел едва ли не полностью, заставив Крис дернуться и застонать, больше от боли, чем от наслаждения.  
– Прости, – Зак огладил поджавшийся живот Пайна и, двинувшись чуть ниже, обхватил его член. Он просто не мог удержаться от прикосновений, тем более сейчас они были так нужны Крису. – Я постараюсь быть аккуратней.  
– Пожалуйста. То есть хорошо, – поправил сам себя Пайн, а Куинто подался вперед, буквально укладываясь грудью на Криса, накрывая его собой. Он продолжал размеренно двигать бедрами, пытаясь сохранять ритм и сдерживать себя, но все равно сбивался, начиная толкаться размашисто и иногда слишком грубо. Куинто хотелось большего, хотелось еще сильнее вколачиваться в тело Криса и слышать рваные стоны и вскрики, которые Пайн глушил, уткнувшись в подушку.  
– Не молчи, – шепотом попросил Закари. – Давай, Кристофер. Мне тебе не слышно. Ну! – едва ли не приказывал он, вбиваясь мелкими толчками, почти не отстраняясь. Ощущение Криса, горячего и узкого, насаживающегося на член, кружило голову. Пайн был полностью в его руках, отзывался на каждое движение. Для того, чтобы кончить, Заку было достаточно еще одного сорванного крика и... нет, еще, черт возьми, недостаточно.  
Утопая в звуках и ощущениях, они оба на мгновение потеряли себя, опору. Заку казалось, что из легких выбили весь воздух, а по позвоночнику пустили электрический разряд, искрами рассыпающийся перед глазами. И, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, Куинто продолжал вбиваться в Криса, вместе с этим быстро двигая рукой по его члену. Он продолжал двигаться и дрочить ему до тех пор пока не почувствовал, что Пайн кончил, и горячая сперма разлилась по пальцам Куинто. Сдерживать себя дальше не было сил, и Закари с задушенным стоном, кончил следом.  
Следующую пару секунд Куинто пытался собрать мысли и понять, что он только что сделал и главное зачем? Думать об этом сейчас было выше его сил, поэтому Зак осторожно вышел из Криса и перевернул его на спину. Но черт, смотреть на Пайна было просто невозможно: щеки раскраснелись, а мокрые светлые пряди прилипли ко лбу. Закари аккуратно убрал от его лица волосы и заглянул в глаза, зрачок почти полностью затопил радужку, оставляя лишь тонкую ярко-голубую кайму. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы пропасть в этом омуте.  
Так они пролежали еще несколько минут – полуголые и задыхающиеся. Наконец, придя в норму, Зак поднялся на ноги, чтобы хоть как-то привести в порядок себя, да и Криса тоже. У Пайна похоже сейчас не хватало сил даже для того, чтобы дышать.  
– Зак, куда ты? – лениво позвал Крис.  
– Никуда, – наконец стянув боксеры до конца и выкинув презерватив, Куинто снова присел перед Крисом. – Как ты?  
– Жить буду, - Пайн слабо улыбнулся. – Просто…  
– Просто задница болит?  
– Все болит, – кое-как сев, Крис уткнулся Заку в плечо так, как будто это было в порядке вещей. – Пол явно не лучшая поверхность для первого раза.  
– Не ной, лучше поднимайся давай, – Куинто тоже улыбнулся, протягивая руку, помогая встать Крису.  
Только упав на кровать, Зак действительно пожалел о том, что полчаса назад им не хватило терпения добраться до спальни. Сейчас хотелось просто укрыться, подмять под себя Криса и заснуть. Но на деле оказалось, что осознание произошедшего настигло Куинто раньше, чем он успел погрузиться в сон. Пайн, немного поворочавшись и поворчав, наконец-то устроился у Зака под боком, перекинув через него руку, и почти сразу же засопел. А Куинто еще долго лежал, уставившись в потолок и рассеянно поглаживая стриженную макушку. Что ж, наверное, только ощущение коротких волос вместо волнистых прядей под пальцами могло привести его в чувство.  
Так он и провел всю ночь, борясь с желание встать, покидать вещи в чемодан и как можно быстрей сбежать отсюда, оставив гостиницу, эту ночь, Криса, разметавшегося по постели, и чертову Калифорнию далеко позади.  
Зак даже не заметил, как погрузился в короткий беспокойный сон, из которого его выдернул звонок будильника. Самолет улетал в Нью-Йорк через несколько часов.  
Перевернувшись, Куинто с удивлением обнаружил пустую смятую подушку, и если бы не шум воды из ванной, он бы позволил себе на пару минут представить, что вчерашняя ночь просто, хм… примерещилась ну или приснилась. Закари не верилось в то, что все это происходит с ним, надо же было так запутаться. Уже вечером он должен быть в Нью-Йорке, а у него в душе сейчас Крис Пайн, и на телефоне высвечивается смс от Майлза: _«Ты обещал позвонить из ЛА :(»_.  
Блять, меньше всего Заку сейчас хотелось думать о том, что вчера он напрочь забыл не только о этом звонке, но и о своем бойфренде, ему и без того хватало угрызений совести. Пересилив себя, Куинто все-таки отправил Майлзу ответ, извинялся и обещал компенсировать свою забывчивость по прилете домой.  
На какое-то время это притупило чувство вины, но вышедший из душа уже переодевшийся Крис, вернул его с тысячной силой.  
– Доброе утро! – он улыбнулся, вытирая волосы полотенцем, и плюхнулся на кровать. – Выспался?  
– Не то чтобы, – Куинто помассировал виски, стараясь прогнать давящую тяжесть. Видимо сегодняшний и без того непростой день ему придется пережить еще и с головной болью.  
– Если честно, выглядишь ты хреново, – Пайн был до безобразия бодр. – Поехали, может быть позавтракаем?  
– У меня самолет.  
– Ага, я помню, – рассеянно отозвался Пайн. – Но поесть-то все равно надо.  
– Хорошо, твоя взяла, – Зак согласно кивнул, вставая с кровати и шаря взглядом по комнате в поисках сменной одежды.  
– Эй, ты не против? – Крис помахал у него под носом своей футболкой. – Я позаимствовал у тебя кое-что из вещей, мои в, кхм… жутком состоянии.  
Зак опустил взгляд, только обратив внимание на то, что на Крисе красовалась та самая толстовка, которую он и пытался найти. Пробурчав себе под нос, что Пайн уведет кофту насовсем, Куинто ретировался в ванну, надеясь, что хотя бы это поможет ему немного отвлечься и освободить голову от ненужных мыслей.  
Но не помог ему ни контрастный душ, ни поездка в кабриолете, ни крепкий кофе - все то, что по всем правилам должно было привести в чувство. Может, стало даже хуже, потому что сейчас Крис сидел напротив, болтая о какой-то ерунде, улыбаясь и излучая энергию… В общем, ведя себя как обычно. Как будто между ними ничего и не было. Как будто это не он вчера просил трахнуть его, не выгибался и не скулил в подушку.  
Зак всё ждал и надеялся, что Пайн просто тянет время. Из них двоих именно он был любителем прояснять ситуацию посредством «душевных» разговоров. Но Пайн все трепался о предстоящих съемках, о сомнительных преимуществах ранних рейсов, о книге, которую он в прошлый раз забыл в самолете, о чем угодно… А потом и вовсе взглянул на часы и подорвался:  
– Черт, Зак, мне на другом конце города через час нужно быть, прости, чувак, я не смогу тебя до аэропорта подбросить. Ничего?  
– Как-нибудь и сам доберусь, – Куинто натянуто улыбнулся и, оставив двадцатку на столе, поспешил вслед за Крисом к выходу из кафе. Он не собирался дать тому возможности уйти, избежав хоть каких-нибудь объяснений.  
– Крис, подожди, – Закари остановил его уже около машины. – И все? Ты сейчас просто уедешь?  
– А что? Я же вроде как извинился, у меня серьезно дела, – Пайн обернулся, удивленно взглянув на Куинто.  
– Не придуривайся, – Зак скривился. – Ни слова о вчерашнем?.  
– Эм… не думал, что ты сам заговоришь об этом, – протянул Крис, опуская взгляд и делая вид, что усердно ищет ключи. – И вообще, разве нужно что-то объяснять? То есть все же понятно, мы с тобой вчера…  
– Мне казалось, для тебя это было важно, – перебил его Куинто.  
– Мы с тобой переспали, и я обещал – у тебя не будет с этим проблем. Я не собираюсь вешаться на тебя или закидывать пошлыми сообщениями, ничего такого, – Крис улыбнулся. – Я даже не собираюсь рыдать о своей потерянной чести, поджав колени к груди. Всё в порядке, Зак  
– И все? Вот так просто? – Куинто выжидающе посмотрел на Пайна.  
– Ну а что? Когда мы пытаемся поговорить, расставить все по полочкам, всё непременно катится к чертям, – Крис дружески хлопнул его по плечу. – Видимо мы с тобой в состоянии решать проблемы только вот таким первобытным способом, – он наконец отыскал ключи и сел в машину. – Давай, до встречи, и… передавай привет Майлзу.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Абсолютно, - пожав плечами, Крис завел машину и уже через пару секунд скрылся за поворотом, оставив Куинто в одиночестве.  
Зак часто задумывался о том, куда может завести их с Крисом все эти игры на грани. Каждый раз он собирался раз и на всегда закрыть для себя эту тему, покончить с Пайном, стереть его номер, забыть… Кто бы знал, что Крис сам порвет все нити, связывающие их между собой, притягивающие к друг другу. В голове не укладывалось, что после вчерашнего Пайн может изображать из себя друга… просто друга. Можно было вечно ругать себя за то, что в который раз он повелся на слова и признания и сейчас ощущал разрастающуюся боль, дыру в груди. Просто не верилось, что у Криса могло так быстро «отболеть», что ему нужен был всего лишь секс, чтобы убедиться, что ничего большего между ними быть не может.

***

До начала съемок оставалась какая-то пара недель, и Заку все трудней давалось игнорировать их приближение. В Нью-Йорке у него оставалось еще слишком много нерешенных вопросов. Он не знал, что делать со своей жизнью, с окончательно запутавшимися отношениям, не знал как объясниться с Майлзом и как смотреть в глаза Крису, когда они наконец встретятся. Черт, он даже не заметил, как этот водоворот проблем затянул с головой не только его самого, но и близких, дорогих ему людей.  
Ситуация осложнялась еще и тем, что по возвращению домой Куинто не мог выкинуть Пайна из головы. Он не мог спокойно думать о том, что Крис действительно нуждается в нем… точнее нуждался. Судя по тому, что Пайн фактически исчез с горизонта, он добился от Зака всего, чего хотел. Ни странных намеков, ни звенящей напряженности, в последнее время между ними не было абсолютно ни-че-го, даже гребанных телефонных разговоров. От Криса разве что приходили смс раз в пару дней, да и в тех не было ничего такого: сухие, безжизненные строчки.  
Хотя Зак был этому отчасти рад, он не хотел провоцировать себя лишний раз, не хотел ломать жизнь просто из-за того, что ему снесло крышу. Не хотел скучать как сейчас и пялиться на их старую переписку, которую он за каким-то чертом до сих пор хранил в телефоне. Было трудно признаться самому себе в том, что иллюзия присутствия Пайна жизни, хотя бы просто дружеская поддержка была попросту необходима. Потому что вся прекрасная, выстроенная личная жизнь Зака сейчас медленно катилась под откос. Майлз, конечно, был рядом, но отношения между ними стали заметно прохладней, уже не чувствовалось той легкости и заинтересованности друг в друге. Закари боялся, что все снова повторится по кругу: вымученные улыбки, съемки, молчащий в промо-туре телефон и наконец расставание. Хотя, может быть, он просто параноик и накручивал себя, потому что Макмиллан никогда раньше не поднимал подобных тем.  
Вся эта ситуация тянулась ровно до того момента, как Зак наконец-то осознал, что спустя сутки он будет уже в Ванкувере. Он так долго оттягивал этот момент, игнорировал подготовку и сборы, что это открытие буквально выбило его из колеи. Время стремилось к полуночи, а Закари еще предстояло собрать чемоданы, завезти ключи кому-то кроме Майлза и на всякий случай предупредить о своем отъезде Джо.  
Куинто уже битый час воевал с сумками, пытаясь максимально компактно упаковать свои вещи. Майлз, сидя на полу, почесывал Ноа за ухом, не пытаясь даже помочь в сборах. Он отлично знал, что Заку лучше не лезть под руку. Неловкое молчание давило на обоих, и Куинто лихорадочно соображал, что нужно сделать, чтобы не расстаться на полгода… вот так.  
– Два огромных чемодана и еще рюкзак вдобавок, – Закари вздохнул. – Хоть всю квартиру с собой упаковывай. Даже не верится, что уезжаю на полгода.  
– Вроде того, – Макмиллан поднял на него взгляд, ожидая продолжения.  
– В Ванкувере и пару месяцев будет вечностью. Ну хоть ты приезжать будешь, и то хорошо. Ведь будешь же? – эти слова попросту вылетели, он не собирался говорить этого и тем более не собирался сомневаться в бойфренде.  
– А нужно? Мое присутствие там тебе действительно нужно?  
– В смысле? – Куинто даже опешил. – Конечно, нужно, Майлз. Что ты вообще такое говоришь? – за полтора года отношений Зак уже привык, что парень каждый раз хотя бы ненадолго навещает его на съемках.  
– Ммм, я имею в виду _нас_ , – Макмиллан закатил глаза. – То есть я-то могу приехать, без проблем. Я просто думаю, что через полгода тебе это будет не нужно. Ну что изменится, если мы побудем вместе несколько дней? Знаешь, отношения на расстоянии это сложно, тем более, когда не особо-то и уверен, что по приезде обратно сохранится хоть что-то…  
– О чем ты сейчас? Мы же и так постоянно в разъездах и ничего, – Закари вымученно улыбнулся. – Если подумать, полгода не так уж долго. Я обещаю, что все будет…  
– Обещаешь? Зак, не делай вид, что не видишь, что происходит.  
Куинто думал, что после этих слов парень просто поднимется и выйдет и комнаты, оставив его наедине со всеми этими рубашками, свитерами, перепутанными носками и безрадостными перспективами, обрисованными Майлзом. «Мы все еще вместе?», «Почему ты так переживаешь по поводу съемок», «Тебе действительно нужно это всё?», «Думаешь, нужно было сохранить свободные отношения?». Все эти невысказанные вопросы так и висели между ними, пока Зак пытался сообразить, что ему нужно сделать для того, чтобы снова не начинать свою жизнь с чистого листа. К такому он был точно не готов.  
Учитывая их ночной разговор, Закари и не рассчитывал на то, что они вместе поедут в аэропорт. Ему казалось, что все ограничится прощанием в квартире, ну максимум, Макмиллан поможет отнести чемоданы вниз и посадит на такси. Но на деле оказалось всё не так уж плохо. Пока Куинто распихивал по карманам всякие мелочи, Майлз поймал им машину и, взяв часть багажа, вместе с Закари отправился в аэропорт Кеннеди.  
Чтобы избежать пробок, не торопясь добраться до Куинса, зарегистрироваться и сдать вещи, они выехали достаточно рано. Зак не представлял, чем они займут оставшееся время до посадки, ему хотелось избежать излишне долгого неловкого прощания. Слишком уж была велика вероятность разругаться прямо перед отлетом, и Майлз тоже это прекрасно понимал, поэтому они намеренно болтали о всякой ерунде, аккуратно обходя больные темы. Макмиллан внимательно слушал бойфренда, а Закари улыбался в ответ, стараясь, запомнить, сохранить в памяти все мелочи, всё-всё-всё. Всё то, что он оставляет здесь.  
На протяжении следующих нескольких месяцев ему предстояло жить в постоянной суматохе, рассчитывая разве что на трейлер на студии где-нибудь в пригороде Ванкувера. Одна мысль об этом отбивала желание ехать куда-то, хотелось остаться здесь, в Нью-Йорке вместе с Майлзом, даже любимая работа не тянула, не привлекала так, как обычно.  
– Ну тебе, наверное, пора, – Макмиллан кивнул куда-то за плечо Зака. За своими размышлениями тот и не заметил, как объявили о том, что регистрация завершается.  
– Наверное… – вздохнув, Куинто притянул Майлза к себе. – Так ты приедешь?  
– Зааак, зачем ты опять начинаешь? – парень закатил глаза. – Мы же уже говорили об этом.  
– И все-таки, мне тебя ждать?  
– Давай не сейчас. Я позвоню, – ушел от прямого ответа Макмиллан.  
– Конечно, позвонишь, – не выпуская из объятий, Зак поцеловал парня, тычась носом в щеку и радуясь тому, что Майлз отвечает, обнимая в ответ. Куинто уже пора было идти, но он все еще не мог собраться с духом, чтобы сказать самое главное. Вчера он потратил не один час, чтобы дойти до этой мысли, чтобы решиться на шаг. Да тут еще как некстати зазвонил телефон, но Закари, не глядя на экран, сбросил звонок.  
– Не хочешь ответить? Может быть, что-то срочное, – Макмиллан кивнул на телефон в руках Зака.  
– Нет, – Куинто покачал головой. – У меня есть кое-что поважней.  
– За полчаса до вылета? – недоверчиво переспросил Майлз.  
– Ага, я и так все слишком затянул, нужно было сказать это раньше, но… черт, может это прозвучит сейчас глупо, но я просто хочу съехаться с тобой в _нашу_ квартиру, – на одном дыхании выпалил Куинто. Он прекрасно понимал, что общее жилье это серьезный шаг, и что такие вещи не решаются на ходу, но так же Зак знал, что это будет лучшей гарантией того, что ему будет куда возвращаться, что его будут ждать в Нью-Йорке.  
– Боже, Куинто, ты серьезно? – Макмиллан удивленно уставился на него. – Прямо сейчас? Перед отъездом?  
– Я не прошу тебя решать что-то сейчас. Просто рассмотри такой вариант, подумай. Хорошо?  
– Ладно, – неожиданно рассмеялся парень, улыбаясь настолько искренне, что у Зака защемило сердце. – Я позвоню.  
Разумеется, общей квартирой нельзя было привязать к себе Майлза или удержать его, но Закари этого и не хотел, ему было достаточно и того, что парень не воспринял эту идею в штыки, что пообещал подумать.  
– И еще… я тебя люблю, – напоследок выдал Куинто, словно перекидывая еще один мостик, призванный оставить его сердце в Нью-Йорке.  
– И я тебя, – выдохнул Макмиллан и кивнул в сторону. Они и так прощались слишком долго. Закинув рюкзак на плечо и помахав на прощание, Закари с остальными прошел к своему гейту.  
Уже в ожидании самого самолета, Куинто вспомнил про сброшенный звонок. Достав телефон, он устало вздохнул, смотря на высвечивающееся имя. Ну надо же было этому случиться именно сейчас? Пока он прощался с Майлзом, отчаянно пытаясь еще крепче привязать себя к Нью-Йорку, ему звонил Крис.  
Так и не поговорив с Закари, он оставил ему голосовое сообщение, которое за шестичасовой перелет до Ванкувера Зак успел переслушать, наверное, тысячу раз. Успел выучить каждую фразу, вздох и перемены в голосе Кристофера.  
– Эм, Зааак, ну привет что ли… – растягивая слова, начинал Крис. – Я звонил тебе, но ты сбросил, хотя это, наверное, к лучшему, потому что иначе ты бы без конца перебивал меня, и я бы терялся или пытался снова спрятаться за напускным безразличием.  
Куинто прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Он и не думал о том, что может так быстро соскучиться по голосу Пайна. Слушать это сообщение в который раз было все еще непросто. «Напускное безразличие», что ж, Кристофер выбрал удачное название тому, что происходило между ними в последние недели.  
– Я, наверно, ошибся, когда сказал, что все наши разговоры ни к чему не приводят… – здесь он хмыкал в трубку, и это заставляло Закари улыбнуться. Он знал, как не просто Пайн признается в своих ошибках. – Потому что ты был прав, как обычно, мне легче, когда есть возможность выговориться, а иначе, кхм, выходит нууу вот такая херня как сейчас… – Крис замолкал на несколько секунд, будто собираясь с мыслями и никак не находя подходящих слов. – Мы уже скоро встретимся, и ты можешь не слушать этот бред до конца, но лучше бы ты знал… перед тем как мы встретимся. Знал о том, что я просто испугался. Снова. То есть мне действительно казалось, что после того что, эммм, случилось, все должно кончиться, пройти. Не подумай, конечно, что я тебя использовал, ничего подобного, я действительно безумно хотел… тебя, – Крис усмехался в трубку, дивясь собственной храбрости. – И думал, что как обычно все пройдет, как только я добьюсь своего, но, блять, эти три недели я попросту с ума сходил, не мог успокоиться.  
Сейчас Закари хотелось выключить и удалить идиотское сообщение, потому что… испугался? Нет, серьезно, Куинто не слышал более дурацкого оправдания. Крис вел себя как счастливый идиот, как его лучший друг, которому плевать на то, что они переспали, который держал дистанцию, потому что думал, что все пройдет. А может он просто не мог смириться с тем, что его по-прежнему тянуло к Заку.  
– И я знаю, что ты сейчас наверняка психуешь, потому что я рушу твою жизнь, это нечестно, я знаю, поэтому и пытался сдерживаться, надеялся, что отболит. Но я так не могу, Зак. Прости, но мне плевать, я буду мешаться, лезть в твою жизнь, потому что… ну видимо, не могу я по-другому, – на этом моменте Пайн неразборчиво бурчал что-то еще, а потом, выдержав паузу, продолжал уже наигранно бодрым голосом. – Эм, если тебе хватило выдержки дослушать весь этот сопливый бред до конца, то… просто попытайся принять это. И еще… увидимся за ужином, тут сегодня веганское меню, будто специально для тебя.  
На этом сообщение обрывалось. И Зак снова ставил его на повтор, стараясь вслушиваться в каждое слово и представлять волнующегося Пайна, записывающего это признание уже в Канаде. Сказанное многое объясняло, Крис как всегда мастерски разложил и классифицировал свои чувства, и только в одном он ошибся. С разрушением собственной жизни Куинто прекрасно справлялся и сам.  
– …посадку в аэропорту города Ванкувера. Температура за бортом 23 градуса по Фаренгейту, время 17:39. Командир корабля и экипаж прощаются с вами. Надеемся еще раз увидеть вас на борту нашего самолета...  
Зак глубоко вздохнул и, выключив телефон, убрал его в карман, наконец обрывая бесконечно повторяющиеся «…увидимся за ужином». У него в запасе оставалось около часа, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
Вот черт.


End file.
